


Alpha Dumpsters

by woosokie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosokie/pseuds/woosokie
Summary: Hal kayak gini suatu saat bisa jadi lebih buruk dari yang bisa mereka bayangkan, tapi bagi Hangyul semuanya adalah permainan. Dirinya sudah belajar bagaimana cara memainkan kartunya untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan maupun keluar dari suatu masalah. "Yang penting jangan sampe lo malah jatuh cinta sama gue kak."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Part 1

Seungyoun menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menyelesaikan tegukan terakhir minuman birnya sambil berharap kepercayaan dirinya dapat membantunya melakukan hal yang gila ini. Seungyoun menaruh gelas kosong yang ada di tangan ke meja di depan rumah Hangyul lalu menatap ayah Hangyul dengan raut muka serius, dan mengatakan, “Saya ingin mencoba _courting _dengan Hangyul, pak.”

Ayah Hangyul menaikan alisnya, ikut menenggak habis minuman yang ada di tangannya, lalu tertawa kencang. “Ya,” ucap ayah Hangyul di sela-sela tawanya. “Coba saja, nak. Semoga beruntung tapi.”

Tidak bereaksi banyak, Seungyoun hanya meluruskan bahu bidangnya dan mendongakkan dagu keatas. “Saya punya uang,” ujarnya menekankan sebuah point. “Saya juga punya penghasilan tetap dan warisan, lalu keluarga saya—“

“Cho,” sela ayah Hangyul, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa lagi. “Saya udah tahu kok soal keluargamu dan situasi keuanganmu. Saya juga tahu mobil model apa yang kamu kendarai, berapa sekiranya perusahaanmu menggajimu, dan lokasi tempat tinggalmu. Saya sih _fine fine _aja kalau kamu ingin mencoba _courting _atau ya pacaran dengan anak saya.” Ucap ayah Hangyul panjang lebar sambil menuangkan bir ke gelasnya lagi. “Cuman _yah, _Hangyul itu sedikit...kau tahulah.”

“Saya tahu, pak.” Seungyoun menjawabnya seperti _Gak masalah, pak, bisa saya atasi itu mah gampang. _Dan dari nadanya tersebut itulah yang membuat Hangyul kesal, seperti segala hal yang dimiliki Cho Seungyoun sangat hebat dan rasanya tidak masuk akal jika Hangyul tidak melompatkan dirinya pada lelaki itu sekarang juga—saat ini Hangyul sedang menguping pembicaraan Cho Seungyoun dengan sang ayah dari dalam rumah. “Saya cuma minta persetujuan saja, pak.”

“’Kan udah saya bilang tadi.” Jawab ayah Hangyul santai sambil menepuk bahu Seungyoun beberapa kali. “Semoga beruntung, ya.”

Dari jendela di dalam rumah, Hangyul mendengus menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar bego, _ujarnya dalam hati. Manusia bodoh macam apa sih Cho Seungyoun ini. Hangyul banyak dengan rumor tentang Cho Seungyoun, tapi gak ada satupun yang pernah bilang kalo orangnya itu ternyata idiot.

Seungyoun mendengan dengusan Hangyul dengan pendengaran _Alpha-_nya. Karena ia baru saja memandang ke arah jendela beserta Hangyul yang ada di dalamnya dengan muka datar. Pandangannya gak tajam _sih, _tapi ya tidak bersahabat juga. Ada suatu kekosongan disana saat mereka saling bertatapan. Hangyul menaikan alisnya dan memberikannya seringaian kesal, dan Seungyoun pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Apa itu berarti—“

“Iya, Cho,” potong ayah Hangyul mulai berdiri dari duduknya seraya menggerakan diri untuk kembail ke dalam rumah. “Saya bolehin kamu ajak anak saya buat _courting.”_

Sebenarnya reaksi dari orang tua yang memiliki anak seorang _omega _seperti ini sangat langka ketika anaknya dikejar-kejar oleh seorang _Alpha, _tapi sekarang, ayahnya Hangyul hanya—capek. Lelah. Alpha setelah Alpha, minum bir di depan teras rumahnya dengan canggung. Ayah Hangyul sudah melewati banyak momen seperti ini sampai dirinya kehilangan hitungan sudah berapa banyak Alpha yang mencoba mendekati Hangyul.

Hangyul menatap ayahnya menghilang di dalam rumah dengan tentengan yang dibawa Seungyoun. Seungyoun-nya sih masih ada di depan teras sambil menunggu Hanyul di panggil oleh sang ayah.

“Hangyul, samperin dulu tuh di depan.” Oh, entah keberapa kalinya Hangyul mendengar frasa ini. 

Hangyul gak mau repot-repot membenahi dirinya untuk tampil indah untuk kesenangan Cho Seungyoun. Hangyul masih memakai kaus tidurnya dan celana training hitam plus kaus kaki putih. Jujur saja, dirinya sudah berpikiran bahwa seluruh Alpha di kota ini sudah mendengar banyak tentang dirinya dan tidak ingin mendekatinya lagi. Namanya juga gosip, dan orang-orang juga kejam, jadi—yah intinya, Hangyul adalah si _Omega nomor satu yang gak diinginkan _untuk beberapa bulan ini, semenjak hubungannya dengan Alpha terakhir putus. Hangyul cuman sedikit kaget ada seorang Alpha lagi yang berada di terasnya.

Apalagi, seorang Alpha seperti Cho Seungyoun.

Hangyul berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu rumahnya, merasakan angin dingin menerpa sekujur tubuh sambil membawa sebatang rokok di tangan, Hangyul menyeringai menatap Seungyoun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

“Halo,” sapa Hangyul sambil menaruh rokoknya di bibir. “Nggak nyasar? Butuh arah kerumah Sejin gak, kak?”

Seungyoun menghela nafas berat dan lalu hanya—memandang. Memandangi rambut Hangyul yang awut-awutan, kausnya yang berantakan, rokok di bibirnya yang ranum itu, seringaiannya, segalanya. Seperti ia sedang membuat catatan di dalam otaknya sendiri. Hangyul mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa tak nyaman ditatap lama oleh Seungyoun. “Kamu tahu kan tujuan saya kesini.”

Hangyul mengangguk. “Tau dong. Soalnya gue termasuk kandidat paling masuk akal buat jadi partner lo—“

“_Partner?” _Ulang Seungyoun nggak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. “_Partner? Oh my god?”_

Sebenarnya, Hangyul dan Seungyoun gak pernah dekat sebelumnya. Mereka saling kenal satu sama lain cuman sebatas pernah liat dijalan. Cho Seungyoun alumni kampus Hangyul, tapi mereka belum pernah ngobrol dan sekalinya papasan juga canggung banget. Jelasnya, sejak Hangyul masih kecil, mereka udah kenal nama, tapi ngobrol sedikitpun enggak.

Waktu ngampus, Seungyoun sering jadi panitia ini dan itu dengan Hangyul yang jadi anggota bawahannya, sering rapat bareng dan sering satu ruangan tapi gak pernah bertegur sapa, apalagi ngobrol.

“Denger,” Seungyoun menatap mata Hangyul untuk beberapa detik lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seperti tidak percaya jika hal ini terjadi padanya. “Gua mau bilang sesuatu biar jelas. Gua gak beneran pengen macarin lo.”

Hangyul menghelas nafas. “Terus kenapa—“

“Orang tua gua nyuruh gua untuk—tahulah, cari pacar supaya mereka bisa ngebuktiin kalo gua bisa dapetin seorang Omega.”

Hangyul bingung. _Dapetin omega? _Bullshit banget. Cho Seungyoun bisa dapetin semua Omega yang dia mau. Uang, tampang, _uang, _dan emang tampang gak bisa dibohongi. Fakta dimana Seungyoun gak pernah serius dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan, mau dengan Omega atau enggak, perkataan tadi adalah _Bullshit._

“Dan gua tau lo pasti ngeh, entah alasannya apa tapi orang tua gua _suka _ sama lo.”

“Semua orang suka sama gue,” ujar Hangyul pede sambil menghisap rokoknya.

“Nggak semua kalo udah tahu aslinya lo.”

“Oh, _fuck you.” _Tuh, brengsek kan si Seungyoun ini. “Literally, _Fuck you.”_

Seungyoun mengangkat alisnya kayak membalas perkataan Hangyul dengan _Oh ya? Kenapa? Mau berantem? _“Kalau gitu, coba kenapa selama empat tahun terakhir ini semua Alpha yang nyoba deketin lu selalu gak berhasil, Hangyul?”

Hangyul menatap tajam Seungyoun. “Mungkin karena gue gak mau berurusan lama sama Alpha-alpha idiot.”

“Gua juga gak mau berurusan sama Omega idiot,” Seungyoun melangkah maju, menunjukan jika tubuh Alpha-nya lebih tinggi dan besar daripada Hangyul. “Lo pikir karena tuhan ngasih lo hadiah dengan wangi tubuh Omega lu—“

“Nyadar yah kak? Wangi tubuh gue enak?” potong Hangyul sambil mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari bibirnya.

“Bukan itu poinnya.” Jawab Seungyoun, dan Hangyul puas karena Seungyoun nggak repot-repot menyangkalnya. “Tujuan gua kesini adalah—gua mau minta bantuan lo.”

“Bantuan gue?” tanya Hangyul sambil mengerjapkan matanya. “Bantuan dari gue yang baru aja lo hina-hina selama dua menit tadi?”

Seungyoun menghela nafas gusar. “Gua gak bakal minta kalau ada pilihan lain.”

“Ya emang sih kalo udah gak ada pilihan lain tinggal pake yang bekas aja.” Ujar Hangyul memutar bola matanya.

“_God, _lo nyebelin, lo nyadar gak?” Seungyoun melingkarkan lengan di dadanya yang bidang dan menatap pepohonan dengan rahang terkatup rapat. “Lo pikir gua gak tau kalau lo ada di situasi yang sama _desperate_nya sama gua?”

Perkataan tadi membuat Hangyul terdiam. Ia terdiam cukup lama sampai-sampai kalimat sarkatik yang ingin ia lemparkan pada Sengyoun tertelan lagi. Karena bingung, Hangyul hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Seungyoun. “Gue gak _desperate.”_

“Lo sembilan belas tahun,” ujar Seungyoun lembut, masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Hangyul. “Lo sembilan belas tahun, Omega, dan gosip udah nyebar ke semua Alpha di kota ini kalau lo cuman manfaatin acara _courting _ini kayak jadi _list_ tropi buat lo—“

Hangyul mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seungyoun, merasa malu. Statement tadi tuh gak _bener, _dan yang baru Seungyoun bilang tadi sangat—kejam. Sama aja kayak ngatain Hangyul pelacur. Tepatnya seperti ngasih Hangyul sugesti yang udah pengen dia hindari dari lama, bahwa dirinya udah gak berharga lagi di mata Alphas, karena wewangian dari banyak Alpha udah banyak menempel di tubuh Hangyul seperti matras yang ada di motel. Jadi...yah.

Mungkin Seungyoun benar telah menjadi Alpah ketujuh yang datang kerumahnya, dan mungkin memang benar kalau Hangyul sama sekali nggak menolak hal itu.

“Itu cuma perkataan orang-orang ‘kok” Dan, mungkin emang perkataan mereka bener. Suara Seungyoun tiba-tiba melembut, sadar jika perkataannya mulai menyakiti Hangyul,, dilihat dari seberapa merah muka Hangyul menahan malu. “Semua orang bilang, lo tahulah. Tapi gua enggak—maksudnya, terserah, buat gua, dan pastinya orang tua gua gak peduli, dan—“

Hangyul nggak begitu ngerti maksud perkataan Seungyoun yang mencoba menghiburnya dan membuatnya lebih baik. Yang jelas, hal itu gak berhasil.

“...Gua cuma mau bilang kalau hal yang lo lakuin bukan hanya _sit there and look pretty.”_

Bener juga. Hangyul sadar kok. Udah sadar dari lama. Sembilan belas tahun, dan dirinya udah di singgahi kurang lebih enam Alpha tapi gak ada yang bisa dia pamerin selain hubungan _Courting_ nya yang berantakan. “Jadi, apa? Lo pikir, lo dateng kesini terus hina gue si Omega sebentar-“

“Bukan—_come on. _Maksud gua bukan _begitu.”_

Hangyul tahu kalau itu sepenuhnya adalah yang Seungyoun maksud, tapi Hangyul udah males buat berargumen soal itu. Atau, membicarakan hal itu. Jadi, ia sengaja diam saja.

“Ini bisa menguntungkan buat kita berdua. Oke? Lo pura-pura suka sama gua, dan gua pura-pura beneran _courting _lo, dan setelah beberapa lama –“ Seungyoun mengaitkan jari telunjuk dengan jarinya yang lain lalu memutuskannya seperti berkata _Then we end it._

“Hah, gimana bisa menguntungkan buat guenya kak?” tanya Hangyul polos sambil menggelengkap kepalanya.

Seungyoun mengangkat bahunya, seperti hal ini gak susah untuk dijelaskan. “Gua bakal ngasih tau orang-orang kalau lo pantas untuk dinikahin dan gualah yang _fucked up_.”

Alis Hangyul hampir mengilang karena ia menaikannya serius. “Gimana bisa—“

“Lo gak ngerti,” sela Seungyoun sebelum Hangyul bisa ngelanjutin perkataannya. “Gua nggak peduli kalau Omega pikir gua pantas untuk nikahin mereka atau nggak, gua gak peduli kalau satupun orang di kota ini gak bakal mau sama gua. Satu yang gue peduliin adalah orang tua gua yang gak bawel lagi, oke?”

Yang bisa Hangyul lakuin sekarang cuma mengerjapkan mata polosnya di depan orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini—soalnya hal yang tadi Seungyoun ucapkan baginya sangat tidak masuk akal. Selama ini, yang Hangyul lakuin hanyalah kabur dari rasa ketakutannya akan suatu hari dia harus menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang Alpha dalam ikatan pernikahan atau single selamanya. Bagi Seungyoun yang cuman berdiri disana dan mengklaim bahwa dia tak peduli..._well.  
_

Bagi Hangyul kok rasanya ia tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan disini. Hangyul udah sering bermain-main dan sekarang ia harus hidup dengan konsekuensinya. “Kita sebenernya lagi ngomongin apa sih, kak?” tanya Hangyul merengut. “Maksud gue—apa kita harus kayak..._buy each other shit?”_

“Gua bakal lakuin apa yang seharusnya Alpha lakukan.” Seungyoun berujar serius. “Hanya saja...gak usah pake ciuman atau apapun.”

Hangyul melangkah mudur sambil sedikit tertawa.

“Yang gua butuh dari lo cuman tinggal pura-pura di depan orang tua gua dan ayah lo dan semua temen-temen gua. Itu aja. Akting kayak lo beneran _suka sama gua.”_

Dari pengalaman yang udah Hangyul jalanin, gak susah kok pura-pura buat suka sama orang padahal dia gak suka—terutama sama seorang Alpha. Hal itu gak bakal menjadi masalah buat dia. Sama sekali. Bahkan buat Cho Seungyoun sekalipun. Hangyul hanya tinggal menatap wajah tampan Seungyoun dan otot lengannya setiap kali bibir Seungyoun mengatakan hal-hal brengsek yang bikin Hangyul marah. Itu aja triknya.

“Oke,” setuju Hangyul ikut melipatkan tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum.

“Oke?” ulang Seungyoun, ragu, seakan gak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hangyul katakan.

“_I’ll do it_.”

Seungyoun menghela nafas lega. “_Thank you.”_

“Tapi dengan satu syarat.” Ujar Hangyul sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke udara. “Gue yang mutusin lo, bukan sebaliknya.”

“_Fine.” _Seungyoun membalasnya cepat, terlalu semangat. “Gak apa-apa. Lo gak tau udah seberapa banyak lo bantuin gua.”

“Iya,” ujar Hangyul, datar, mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Seungyoun. Sejujurnya, Hangyul nggak begitu mengerti sejauh mananya mereka bakal saling membantu satu sama lain. Hal kayak gini suatu saat bisa jadi lebih buruk dari yang bisa mereka bayangkan, tapi bagi Hangyul semuanya adalah permainan. Dirinya sudah belajar bagaimana cara memainkan kartunya untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan maupun keluar dari suatu masalah. “Yang penting jangan sampe lo malah jatuh cinta sama gue kak.”

Seungyoun tersenyum menyeringai. “Gua udah berdoa supaya gak jatoh dalam sihir Omega lo.”

“Oh, itu yang semua orang bilang,” Jawab Hangyul sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dan mencoba berjalan masuk. “Tapi lo harus liat banyaknya luka gigitan di leher gue kak.”

Hangyul mendapati shock yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Seungyoun, seperti gak percaya kalau perkataan seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulut seseorang, mulut seorang Omega malah. Seungyoun membuka bibirnya seperti ingin bicara sesuatu tapi Hangyul udah terlanjur membuka lebar pintu rumahnya dan mulai berjalan masuk sebelum Seungyoun menahan pria yang lebih pendek darinya sambil menggertakan gigi. “Mau makan keluar?”

“Kemana?”

“Gua _juga _gak tau—makanlah pokoknya. Ngedate.”

Hangyul melepaskan lingkaran tangan Seungyoun lalu berkata. “Tiba-tiba jadi jelas nih kenapa banyak omega yang mesti mikir buat deket sama lo gara-gara sikap demanding lo kak-“

“Mau makan apa?” sela Seungyoun. “Makanan itali? Chinese? Japanese?”

“Gue pengen Burger King.”

Seungyoun memandang Hangyul lama. Lama banget sampe Hangyul gak nyadar dirinya udah ketawa. “Lo bercanda.” Ujar Seungyoun ngasih pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

“Ada menu ayam goreng baru,” bela Hangyul.

Hangyul berharap Seungyoun langsung mematahkan perjanjian mereka dan pergi dari rumah Hangyul saat itu juga, tapi kenyataannya malah, Seungyoun mengerutkan dahinya dan bilang oke pada Burger King. Seungyoun adalah orang yang mewah turunan keluarga kaya yang punya banyak restoran mahal—Burger King mungkin udah dicap sebagai jalan cepat ke neraka bagi Seungyoun.

Tapi diakhir, inilah yang mereka lakukan. Hangyul masuk ke dalam mobil Seungyoun, menepuk dashboardnya sambil berkata _nice, _kemudian mereka berkendara menuju Burger King. Hangyul menyenderkan sedikit tubuhnya untk berteriak ke intercom mengenai pesanannya, dan berkata, “_Kamu_ mau apa, kak?”

Seungyoun menggeleng. “Nggak usah.”

Sambil tersenyum, Hangyul kembali duduk di kursinya sambil ngebenerin bajunya.

Mereka parkir disebelah 7 eleven, dan Hangyul langsung melahap makanannya sambil mengutak atik radio yang ada di mobil mahal Seungyoun dengan tangannya yang kotor sama minyak.

“Ada _tisu,” _ujar Seungyoun memberitahu,

“Ada juga yang namanya bluetooth speaker,” timpal Hangyul akhirnya mematikan radio sambil menghela nafas kesal. “Gue rasa teknologi belum sampe di dunia Alpha macho kayak lo, kak.”

“Gua _bukan—“ _Seungyoun terdiam sebentar. “...Gua bukan Alpha macho. _God, _kalo gue Alpha macho terus lo apa?”

“Pilih aja,” jawab Hangyul sambil membersihkan tangannya. “_Slut, _omega nyebelin, a _fuckup. _Gue udah denger semuanya, pilih aja.”

“Gua gak ngerti kenapa lo pikir itu lucu waktu orang-orang bilang yang gak baik tentang lo.”

Hangyul cuma bisa mengangkat bahu terus jawab. “Soalnya lucu, kak.”

“Masa? Emang lucu kalau orang-orang pikir lo _alpha dumpster?”_

“Ya lucu lah. Gue malah gak pengen kok Alpha-alpha mikir yang mesum-mesum soal gue.”

“Ah. Jadi ini maksud dari semuanya ya.” Ujar Seungyoun puas seperti sudah bisa menebak kemana permainan Hangyul.

“_Apaan?”_

“Lo cuma mau ngebuktiin kalo Alpha itu gak ngefek buat lo.”

Hangyul memutar bola matanya. “Emang gue gak terpengaruh sama Alpha kok.”

“Oke. Maka dari itu lo main sama mereka soalnya lo gak tertarik sama sekali kan?”

“Oh, gue suka mereka kok,” jawab Hangyul sambil membuang sampah Burger King diluar mobil, “gue _suka_ sama uang mereka juga.”

Seungyoun gak berkata apa-apa lagi yang bikin Hangyul sadar setelah beberapa saat mereka ngobrol, Hangyul tahu kalo Seungyoun ini orangnya gak suka menggantung perkataannya.

“Ini bukan lo yang sebenarnya.” Lanjut Seungyoun dengan nada yang begitu yakin.

“Gimana lo tau—“

“Ini cuman sikap bodoh yang lo kembangin sebagai mekanisme pertahanan lo.”

Hangyul hanya bisa diam menanggapinya, Seungyoun juga sama, ia cuma mandangin Hangyul dengan emosi yang tidak bisa terbaca dimukanya sebelom ngelanjutin, “_Well, _gua rasa kita gak seharusnya saling ngasih tau rahasia kita.”

_"Exactly."_

Hangyul ngerasa jijik sama dirinya sendiri yang barusan aja sadar bahwa Seungyoun menggunakan dirinya untuk dimanfaatkan dan Hangyul juga sebaliknya, mereka juga saling membenci satu sama lain, kenyataan jika tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bakal menginginkan satu sama lain ngebuat Hangyul merasa dadanya sakit. “Gue mau pulang, kak.” Ujar Hangyul, dan Seungyoun menyalakan mobilnya tanpa berkata apapun.

Waktu Hangyul sampai dirumah, dengan bau mobil mahal dan Cho Seungyoun, atahnya lagi nyuci piring di dapur. Hangyul mencoba untuk mengendap endap keatas tanpa diketahui ayahnya, tapi ketika suara air dimatikan, ayah Hangyul pun memanggil namanya.

“Kamu tadi pergi keluar sama Cho Seungyoun?”

“Cuma makan Burger King kok.”

“Kayaknya Seungyoun serius—“

“Cuma makan diluar bentar doang kok, ‘yah.” Sela Hangyul ngerasa gak nyaman.

“Kamu tau gak,” dan Hangyul tau nada bicara itu. Nada dimana ayahnya akan berbicara tentang hal yang Hangyul bakalan gak suka, tapi tetep dia tungguin karena yang berdiri disana adalah ayahnya. “...Cho Seungyoun itu anak yang baik,”

Hangyul mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mendengus.

“Ayah cuma saranin inilah saatnya dimana kamu harus berpikir baik-baik. Kamu tahulah maksud ayah.”

“Terserah,” jawab Hangyul sadar kalau perkataannya gak sopan. “Tadi kita hanya makan diluar kok yah, bukan ngedate.”

**


	2. Chapter 2

“Hangyul!”

Hangyul membuka matanya dan mengernyit pada sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela. Untuk beberapa saat, dirinya hanya ingin bersembunyi di dalam selimut dan tidur selama beberapa jam lagi.

Tapi kemudian, suara ayahnya tiba-tiba terdengar sangat keras di dalam kamarnya. “Hangyul,” ulangnya, dan Hangyul meringis. “Ada Cho Seungyoun tuh dibawah nunggu kamu.”

“Hah? Bohong ah ayah,”

Hening. “Dia ada dibawah,”

“Bohong ah _ayah_.” Ulang Hangyul lagi sambil mulai bangun dan menatap ayahnya yang sudah berpakaian rapi untuk pergi kerja, Hangyul menyipitkan matanya dan mulai meninggikan suaranya sengaja agar didengar oleh Seungyoun “soalnya cuma _orang gila_ yang muncul jam delapan pagi di hari minggu waktu aku nggak ada kelas ataupun kerja.”

Ayah Hangyul mengedipkan matanya lalu menggaruk lehernya bingung. “Kamu mau ayah bilangin dia supaya-“

“Nggak usah, _aku _aja,” dengus Hangyul melemparkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. “_Dasar _nggak ada otaknya banget tuh orang—“

Waktu Hangyul muter-muter di sekeliling kamarnya buat nyari kacamata, ayahnya menyela dia terus ngomong “Ayah pergi kerja dulu ya.”

“Oke,” jawab Hangyul.

Ayah Hangyul berdiri ragu-ragu sesaat, gelagat yang udah sering Hangyul lihat beberapa kali sebelumnya. Ayahnya pasti mikir apakah ini ide yang bagus buat ninggalin anaknya dirumah barengan sama seorang Alpha. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, ayahnya berdeham, mengganggukan kepalanya dan lalu menghilang kebawah. Hangyul masih berdiri di dalam kamarnya sambil mendengarkan Seungyoun dan ayahnya bertegur sapa sebentar kemudian suara pintu depan rumahnya yang terbuka menandakan ayahnya telah pergi. Hangyul menatap ke arah tubuhnya dan mencoba yakin kalau dirinya nggak jelek-jelek amat pagi itu dengan baju piyamanya.

Hangyul lalu turun dan menemukan Seungyoun sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Minum kopi yang kayaknya ayah Hangyul sempet bikin pagi-pagi, dan keliatan aneh banget udah rapi dia di hari minggu pagi pakai celana jeans dan jaket.

Beda banget sama Hangyul.

Seungyoun menatap Hangyul tapi tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Cuma melirik keatas dan kebawah sedikit, dari kaki telanjangnya Hangyul sampai rambutnya yang berantakan, lalu minum kopinya lagi.

“Lo bercanda ya kak?” tuntut Hangyul cemberut sambil ngebenerin letak kacamatanya. “Apa yang ngerasukin lo sampe-sampe dateng pagi-pagi buta begini bahkan matahari juga belom anget“

“Udah anget kok mataharinya,” sela Seungyoun sambil nunjuk kearah jendela. “Tapi, lo kebalikannya-“

“Masih pagi kak kalo mau tuker-tuker ejekan,” jawab Hangyul berjalan menuju dapur bermaksud untuk membuat kopi untuknya sendiri.

Seungyoun mengobservasi Hangyul saat dia menuangkan kopinya. "Sehari minum dua gelas kopi?"

"Tiga, kadang," ujar Hangyul ngasih tau. "Gue tau ini berlebihan, tapi-"

"Nggak _kok," _Balas Seungyoun sambil melihat seisi rumah Hangyul. "Gua kadang minum empat gelas."

Hangyul menaikan alisnya heran. "Lo bisa minum lebih banyak soalnya badan lo lebih tinggi dari gue."

"Biasanya orang pendek gak pernah mau bahas soal tinggi badan." Ujar Seungyoun sambil ketawa.

Hangyul sebenarnya adalah orang yang enak diajak _hang out _seperti sekedar ngobrol, baru beberapa menit Seungyoun berbicara dengan Hangyul, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya sudah tertawa karena ujaran gemas Hangyul. "Lo masih ngampus? Jurusan apa?"

"Bisnis manajemen," jawab Hangyul simpel.

Seungyoun memberikan pandangan seperti terkejut akan informasi itu. Hangyul sempet kepikiran memangnya Seungyoun _expect _Hangyul bakal jawab apa- mungkin Seungyoun pikir Hangyul masuk jurusan kesenian, tapi Hangyul jujur aja gak bisa gambar. "Lo mau-lo mau punya bisnis sendiri?"

"Pengenya, _sih." _Jawab Hangyul asal. "Belom mikir pengen bisnis apa tapi, kak. Cuma cita-cita gue aja pengen jadi _person in charge."_

Seungyoun mengangguk, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. 

**

"_Cho _Seungyoun?" Yohan ngulang nama itu dengan alisnya yang ia kerutkan dan rahang yang menganga seperti tidak percaya. "Kita kan benci sama itu orang!"

Hangyul ngebenerin strap backpacknya sambil menghela nafas lelah. "Kita kan emang benci semua Alpha."

Sahabatnya itu ngangguk kayak bilang _bener juga, _Yohan menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari sambil berjalan keluar area kampus. "Ya gue kira kita paling gak suka sama dia."

"Mungkin lo doang," jawab Hangyul mengedikan bahunya, "Tapi kan lo berdua belom pernah ketemu."

"Oh, udah _kok," _Balas Yohan yang bikin Hangyul menatapnya curiga. "Oke, nggak pernah kenalan secara formal sih, tapi ya pernah ketemu."

Hal-hal yang Yohan denger soal Seungyoun paling tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sudah Hangyul dengar tentangnya. Seperti seberapa brengseknya Seungyoun, yang dimana Hangyul sudah mendapatkan pengalaman tersendirinya dari mengobrol bersama. Lalu seberapa kayanya pria itu dan banyaknya restoran yang keluarga Seungyoun miliki, dan seberapa jago _skill _memasak Seungyoun.

Yohan mengerutkan hidungnya sambil tertawa. "Geli ah. Lo berdua beneran _Courting?"_

Hangyul mendengus lagi. "Dia minta, gue bilang iya, yaudah deh."

"Iya _sih," _setuju Yohan. "Tapi maksud gue - lo _suka _dia?"

"Nggak tau deh, dia baik sama gue. Kadang suka bikinin sarapan dirumah."

Yohan masih terlihat curiga, reaksi yang sama setiap Hangyul memulai hubungan dengan seorang Alpha - "_Well, _yaudah...asal lo bisa makanan enak."

Normalnya, Hangyul bakalan ketawa sambil ngomong _iyalah, kalo bukan karna makanan gue juga males deket-deket dia _lalu ngejek bareng Yohan soal betapa pria itu ngurus banget mobilnya supaya keliatan mengkilat dan berapa bodohnya dia dan _bla bla_

Tapi malah, Hangyul nambahin. "Nggak karna makanan doang _sih. _Nggak tau juga sih, tapi kayaknya dia beda."

"Lo gak bakal bisa jatuh cinta sama Alpha," jawab Yohan yakin, "Minta voucher makan di restoran dia jangan lupa."

"_Parah banget, _lo mau makan di restoran dia?"

"Ya supaya gue bisa balikin makanan dua puluh kali sampe dia ngamuk."

Hangyul memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum. Yohan udah pernah ngelakuin hal yang sama kepada mantan-mantan Hangyul. Waktu Hangyul pacaran sama cowo yang kerja di bioskop, pas mereka putus, Hangyul ngasih semua voucher nonton gratis ke Yohan dan sahabatnya itu langsung ngabisin waktu seharian pergi dari bioskop ke bioskop lain.

Seperti terpanggil, Hangyul nangkep pemandangan dimana mobil mahal Seungyoun masuk ke area kampus. "Mobilnya brengsek banget." ujar Yohan.

"Emang," respon Hangyul.

Mobil tersebut berhenti, kemudian menurunkan jendela penumpang. Seungyoun bersandar untuk melihat ke arah Hangyul, lalu Yohan yang naikin alisnya kayak ngomong _apaan? _Seungyoun mandang Yohan nggak lama karena beta emang nggak pernah cocok sama Alpha, jadi dia langsung ngalihin pandangannya lagi ke Hangyul. "Udah mau pulang?"

Tanpa menjawab, Hangyul naik ke dalam mobil lalu melemparkan backpacknya ke belakang, "Gue punya sesuatu buat lo." ujar Hangyul sambil ngeluarin keyring yang isinya boneka bulu-bulu bulat. "Hadiah _courting._ Gantung disini, bagus deh."

"Besok malem ada acara gak?" tanya Seungyoun sambil liatin Hangyul menggantung keyring yang rasanya sangat gak cocok di mobil macho Seungyoun.

"Besok malem?" jawab Hangyul sambil mikir. "Gue kerja sampe jam empat. Kenapa, lo mau bawa gue ke Wendy's?"

Seungyoun ngasih pandangan jijik yang sama kayak waktu Hangyul ngasih saran Burger King - "Bukan. Gua mau bawa lo kerumah orang tua gue."

Ah, pikir Hangyul, naikin alisnya. "Udah saatnya nih?"

Seungyoun ngangguk.

"Oke, nanti gue pake baju yang bagus deh."

"Jangan bawa rokok ya." ujar Seungyoun halus. 

**


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu mobil Seungyoun sampai di depan rumah Hangyul, Hangyul sudah siap di depan teras menunggunya dengan kepulan asap yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Hangyul kemudian mulai beranjak berdiri untuk menghampiri mobil Seungyoun dan berjalan menuju kursi penumpang, tapi Seungyoun tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mobil mahalnya dan membanting pintu tersebut keras.

Seungyoun keliatannya marah. Hangyul menghela nafas panjang.

"Gua bilang apa soal rokok?" desis Seungyoun marah.

"Lo kan bilang _jangan bawa rokok _kak," jawab Hangyul mengingatkan. "Jadi ya gue ngerokok dulu."

Seungyoun hanya bisa menatap Hangyul dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. "Dengerin ya," mulai Seungyoun, "Gua tau lo bisa lancar lewatin hari ini."

"Lancar gimana?"

Seungyoun memberi gestur tangan frustasi, "lancar buat pura-pura di depan orang rumah gue kalo lo anak baik-baik."

Hangyul ketawa. "Tau dari mana lo kak?" tanya Hangyul bercanda.

Hangyul bisa jadi anak baik dan lucu kok buat dibawa main seharian—tanya aja Yohan. Itu adalah sifat aslinya yang terkubur dalam-dalam karena sifatnya yang dulu sudah ditutupi oleh rasa bencinya pada banyak Alpha.

"Gua tau lo bisa, jadi gua minta tolong jangan kacauin hari ini hanya karena lo bisa, oke?"

"_Nggak _bakal kak," respon Hangyul sambil memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula, gue tau keluarga lo kok, mereka baik jadi gak mungkin juga gue ada keinginan buat nyolok mata mereka pake rokok-"

"Jesus _Christ_ -"

"Tapi, kalo buat lo kak, beda." Lanjut Hangyul sambil menyodorkan rokoknya yang sudah setengah habis itu ke arah Seungyoun sebelum pria yang lebih tua mengambil rokok tersebut dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah lalu menyeret tangan Hangyul ke kursi penumpang.

"Yan penting jangan buat gua menyesal hari ini," ujar Seunyoun sambil menggertakan giginya.

Ketika Seungyoun melepaskan tangannya, Hangyul hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu bersandar sambil menatap keyring yang masih menggantung di mobil Seungyoun. "Hey," ujar Hangyul saat Seungyoun duduk di sebelahnya, "Lo nyimpen keyring gue kak!"

Seungyoun mengangguk, "Ya iyalah gua simpen."

Hangyul sempet berpikiran kalau Seungyoun bakalan langsung ngebuang keyring itu cepat-cepat ke tempat sampah waktu dia selesai nganterin Hangyul kemarin, tapi ternyata disinilah keyring itu, masih tergantung manis di depan pandangannya. Hangyul tersenyum ke arah Seungyoun. "Ngaku aja kak, lo suka kan barang lucu gini."

"Gua udah bilang ke orang-orang kalo ini hadiah dari lo," jawab Seungyoun menjelaskan, "lucunya, kebanyakan orang _expect _lo ngasih yang lebih aneh daripada ini."

Hangyul ketawa saat Seungyoun mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan keluar dari depan rumah Hangyul, "Orang-orang tuh maksudnya siapa?"

"Temen-temen gua. Lo kenal kayaknya, Jinhyuk sama Byungchan."

Hangyul mengangguk setuju. "Kok bisa mereka pikir gua bakal ngasih yang aneh-aneh?"

Tanpa munggu lama, Seungyoun menjawab enteng. "Mereka pikir lo nggak nganggep hubungan kita ini serius-serius amat. Mereka berdua taunya _courting _bagi lo itu candaan."

"_Well _sori deh kalo gue bukan penganut _courting _itu cuma sekali seumur idup."

"Banyak orang nganggep _courting _sakral."

"Uh? Siapa? Orang-orang kayak lo?" tanya Hangyul menatap Seungyoun kesal. "Sekarang aja kita kan lagi pura-pura _courting_."

"Hal-hal kayak gini gua emang gak tertaik," jawab Seungyoun, nadanya yang tadi tegas tiba-tiba berubah jadi halus. "Tapi bukan berarti gue gak ngehormatin kode etik _courting."_

Hangyul mukanya langsung sepet pas denger itu, jadi dia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. _Kode etik._ Sejauh yang Hangyul tau, kode etik _courting _bagi remaja kayak dia tuh cuma sebatas _soulmate, having sex _terus nikah. "Gue gak terlalu peduli soal itu." jawab Hangyul bete, Seungyoun sih santai gak terkejut sama sekali.

"Jadi lo gak kepengen nikah." Suatu pernyataan dari Seungyoun, bukan pertanyaan. "Bakal kesepian loh."

Selama empat tahun belakangan ini, Hangyul sudah merasakan yang namanya kesepian walaupun dirinya mempunyai hubungan status dengan seorang Alpha. Nggak butuh waktu lama bagi Hangyul untuk menyadari bahwa punya seseorang disamping lo bukan berarti lo gak bakal ngerasa sedih atau bahagia. Perasaan yang lo miliki itu sifatnya internal, ada di dalam diri lo sendiri. Orang lain nggak mudah dapat tau soal perasaan orang lain.

"Gue gak liat poin tujuannya kak," timpal Hangyul sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. "Gue gak suka pemikiran dimana kita harus hidup sama orang lain yang bakal ngubah segalanya. Gue orangnya egois, gue gak bakal berubah demi orang lain."

Mereka parkir di depan pekarangan rumah yang sangat lebar dimana ada anjing hitam besar menyapanya di depan rumah. Seungyoun terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi matanya juga memperlihatkan betapa bingung dirinya harus mengatakan apa. Jadi, Seungyoun memilih untuk nggak ngomong apapun. Ia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Udah sampe."

"Keluarga lo punya anjing."

Hangyul menelan ludah ragu sebelum membuka seatbeltnya. Dia nggak nervous sih, soalnya ngapain _nervous _buat ketemu sama orang tua pacar _boongan _lo, tapi dia—dia nggak pengen aja ngelakuin ini.

"Hai, ma," sapa Seungyoun membuat ibunya tersenyum.

"Hai juga, sayang." Jawab sang ibu sambil memeluk Seungyoun lama. Cukup lama sampai Hangyul mikir pasti Seungyoun jarang banget pulang kerumah.

Waktu mereka selesai berpelukan, Seungyoun mundur sedikit supaya Hangyul keliatan di mata ibunya lalu tanpa aba-aba ia memegang tangan Hangyul. Tangannya hangat, dan Seungyoun sedikit memegannya erat. "Mama tau Hangyul, kan?"

Untuk beberapa detik, senyuman mama Seungyoun berubah menjadi kaku. Hal itu membuktikan bagaimana dirinya adalah Hangyul yang memiliki reputasi yang banyak kutipnya.

"Iya, udah pernah ketemu kok," jawab mama Seungyoun meraih tangan Hangyul yang gak dipengang Seungyoun. "Seneng ketemu kamu lagi, terakhir ngeliat Hangyul ada di kantor pos tempat ayah kamu kerja."

Mama Seunyoun baru akan mulai ngomong lagi sebelum kakak perempuan Seungyoun muncul dari atas tangga. Cho Joohyun melipat tangannya sambil melemparkan ekspresi tak terbaca. Dalam beberapa detik, Hangyul sudah ngeh kalo kakaknya Seungyoun pasti nggak suka sama dia. Joohyun ngeliat Hangyul udah kayak serangga yang dia pengen hancurin pake tangan lentiknya.

"Kenalin Hangyul pacar gua." Ujar Seungyoun pada Joohyun.

Normalnya, di situasi kayak gini orang-orang yang ada harusnya ngucapin selamat ke arah Seungyoun, tapi setelah beberapa detik nggak ada satupn yang menjawab omongan Seungyoun, kaku banget, dan Hangyul langsung kepikiran bagaimana hari ini nggak bakalan berjalan lancar seperti yang sudah Seungyoun katakan.

Semuanya jadi sangat jelas kalau nggak mungkin banget Seungyoun nyuruh Hangyul akting mereka pacaran buat nyumpel kebawelan orang tuanya, yang Hangyul sadari adalah orangtuanya bakalan jadi bawel banget karena Omega yang Seungyoun bawa kerumah adalah orang seperti dia. Kelihatan dari pandangan kakak dan mama Seungyoun yang keliatan tidak suka dengan pilihan Seungyoun. Pikiran Hangyul jadi melayang entah kemana.

"Mama bikin bulgogi," ujar mama Seungyoun memecah keheningan. "Ayah kamu gak bisa pulang hari ini, Youn, jadi cuma ada kita sama Dohyon."

Joohyun menuruni tangga sambil terus memandang Hangyul seperti memberi isyarat pada Seungyoun untuk cepat-cepat menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Seungyoun dengan tampang bodo amatnya menyeret tangan Hangyul menuju ruang makan diiringi dengan teriakan Joohyun yang memanggil adik paling kecil mereka, Dohyon.

"Rumah kamu bagus banget ya," komen Hangyul waktu duduk yang langsung dibalas dengan dengusan dari Joohyun.

Sebelum ada yang sempat menjawab, Dohyon tiba-tiba nongol di pintu ruang makan sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Hangyul. "Kirain lo cuma bercanda kak," ujarnya ke Seungyoun bercanda,

_Iya, ini bercanda kok _jawab Hangyul ngebatin. "Ya gimana ya Do, cinta kan gak ngenal batas."

Mama Seungyoun yang duduk tegap daritadi akhirnya memulai pembicaraan sambil makan. "Kamu kerja dimana tadi?"

"Cuma magang aja kok tante," jawab Hangyul sopan. "Di bowling center."

"Oh, pantes kayak pernah liat," ujar Dohyon sambil menjentikan jarinya. "Pernah ketemu kakak."

Hangyul mengangguk tersenyum. "Ukuran sepatu Dohyon 43."

"Iya kak, bener."

"Aku gampang banget inget ukuran sepatu orang." Ujar Hangyul memulai pembicaraan "Gak tau kapan skill itu bisa kepake, tapi aku tau hampirr semua ukuran kaki orang yang dateng ke bowling center."

Tampaknya gak ada satupun orang yang mau melanjutkan pembicaraan itu, jadi mama Seungyoun mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Kamu masih ngampus? Jurusan apa?"

Hangyul menjawab sama seperti yang sudah ia katakan pada Seungyoun, "Bisnis manajemen, tante."

Entah karena alasan apa, jawaban Hangyul juga membuat mama Seungyoun kaget seperti anaknya. "Terus kalau udah lulus mau ngapain?"

"Pengen punya usaha sendiri, semoga." Jawab Hangyul cengar cengir.

Mama Seungyoun mengerjapkan matanya lalu melihat Seungyoun yang daritadi duduk anteng. "Oh," ujar mama Seungyoun. "Seungyoun juga pengen kayak gitu."

"Iya," jawab Hangyul setuju sambil tersenyum lebar, "dia _sering_ banget ngomongin itu."

Mama Seungyoun melihat mereka berdua lama, dan Hangyul bisa ngeliat salah satu bohlam yang ada di kepala mama Seungyoun padam. Pasti dia kepikiran kalo kecocokan ini sangatlah nggak absurd, dan Hangyul bukan reinkarnasi setan yang ingin menggali kekayaan yang Seungyoun miliki.

Hangyul cuma bisa balas tersenyum.

"Tau nggak, Seungyoun kayaknya pengen kuliah lagi di jurusan yang sama supaya dia bisa jalanin bisnisnya dengan lancar." Lanjut mama Seungyoun.

Hangyul nggak tau soal itu. Alisnya mengangkat memandang pria yang ada disebelahnya tapi dibalas anggukan tidak peduli.

"Buru-buru banget kayaknya," potong Joohyun cepat melemparkan reaksi tak sukanya pada sang mama.

"Hangyul masih dua tahun lagi baru lulus, ma."

"Iya, iya. Lagi pula kan belum tentu juga kalian menikah." Ujar mama Seungyoun melambaikan tangannya keudara.

"Bener," timpal Hangyul nggak kesinggung sama sekali, "karena edukasi yang harus diutamakan, iya kan kak?"

**

Sebagai tamu, Hangyul disuruh duduk aja di ruang makan sembari yang lain membersihkan meja dan mencuci piring. Sambil menunggu Hangyul ngeluarin hapenya dan mendapati satu pesan dari Yohan

_Gimana? Cerita jangan lupa. DETAIL ya, enak gak makanannya? Udah dapet voucher makannya belom?_

Belum sempat menjawab, Hangyul dikagetkan dengan bunyi loceng yang ada di anjing hitam tadi. Dirinya berniat mengelus bulu lembut anjing itu, tapi suara Dohyon menghentikannya.

"Jangan kak," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Byul gak suka orang baru dan bakalan gigit tanpa ampun."

Hangyul menatap anjing itu lagi-Byul-lalu mengerutkan kening. Keliatannya ramah kok, bulunya alus banget. "Ngelus sekali gapapa kali, Do." Jawab Hangyul kekeh sambil mengambil anjing itu dan mendudukannya di pangkuan. Awalnya ngira Byul bakal berontak, tapi ternyata dia anteng-anteng aja. Malah tangannya Hangyul gak berhenti Byul jilatin.

"Lah, mungkin karna lo Omega kali ya kak." Jawab Dohyon sambil melengos pergi.

Karena bosan, Hangyul akhirnya sadar seberapa dekat dapur dan ruang makan yang gak begitu jauh di rumah yang besar ini, jadi Hangyul bisa denger apa aja yang Joohyun dan Seungyoun bicarakan.

"...gue beneran gak ngerti, _nggak _ngerti banget." Ujar Joohyun dengan suara kecil.

"Mau ngerti soal apa emangnya mbak?" jawab Seungyoun balas berbisik. "Hangyul cakep, pinter, dan punya ambisi-"

"Dia punya ambisi buat dirinya sendiri." Desis Joohyun. "Nggak salah sih, cuman—lo nggak cocok hidup sama orang yang begitu."

"Lo belom kenal dia aja mbak."

"Dia _bukan _orang yang cocok buat lo nikahin. Gue gak percaya lo ngebiarin mama ngomong soal bisnis tadi sama dia kayak cuman candaan-"

"Itu _bukan _candaan."

"Bagi _dia _ini tuh cuman permainan, dan lo tau itu. Lo bakalan berakhir sama kayak Alpha-alpha yang pernah dia mainin. Lo tau Alpha pertama dia udah ngancurin pandangannya soal _relationship, _dan sekarang dia-"

Karena Hangyul udah nggak sanggup lagi dengernya, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dapur sambil berdeham. Hal itu membuat Joohyun kaget dan pipinya langsung memerah begitu saja, tapi nggak mencoba untuk meminta maaf sama sekali.

"Kak, ayahku tadi nelpon nyuruh aku pulang sebelum jam sembilan. Jadi.."

Seungyoun meninggalkan Joohyun detik itu juga untuk menghampiri Hangyul ."Yaudah yuk, kuanter pulang."

Di dalam mobil, Hangyul nggak langsung memulai pembicaraan dan Seungyoun ngerti kalo ini adalah tanda dimana Hangyul sedang ngambek. Bukan ngambek juga sih, lebih tepatnya kesal.

Jadi, Seungyoun yang memulai pembicaraan, "Gua tau lo denger tadi-"

Hangyul dengan cepat memotong, "Udah sering denger yang kayak gitu kok."

Seungyoun entah kenapa keliatan kesal, "keluarga gua emang agak protektif, dan Joohyun emang kadang suka ngeselin, tapi dia-"

"Dia gak salah kok."

"Hangyul"

"Dia gak salah. Gue punya ambisi sendiri dan tujuan hidup sendiri tapi selalu ada orang yang ngehalangin jalan itu, dan emang gue pernah main-main sama Alpha, jadi dia gak salah."

Seungyoun yang bingung harus jawab apa akhirnya hanya bisa menyetirkan mobilnya dalam diam kearah rumah Hangyul. Ketika sampai, Hangyul dengan cepat membuka seatbeltnya berencana untuk langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan tidur, tapi tiba-tiba genggaman tangan Seungyoun pada tangannya membuat langkah Hangyul terhenti.

Hangyul natap mata Seungyoun berekspektasi untuk memulai sebuah argumen lagi, tapi raut wajah Seungyoun menunjukan hal lain. Bukan marah, kesal, atau sedih. Raut wajahnya hanya—Seungyoun, susah banget Hangyul jelasinnya.

"Gua gak peduli apa yang orang-orang bilang tentang lo. Mungkin dulu, tapi sekarang enggak."

"Gue-"

"Besok sore mau ngapain?" potong Seungyoun melepaskan kaitan tangannya.

Hangyul menelan ludah menatap tangannya. "Uh—nggak ada."

"Besok gue jemput lagi ya?"

"Haruslah, kan pacar." Jawab Hangyul ketawa, tapi tawanya garing. Tensi yang ada di mobil sekarang masih tinggi ternyata.

"Orang-orang emang brengsek. Jalanin aja hidup lo gausah mikirin apa kata orang." Ujar Seungyoun sekali lagi sambil menatap dalam mata Hangyul.

Bener, pikir Hangyul. Orang-orang emang brengsek.

**


	4. Chapter 4

"Gimana rasanya dibenci sama orang banyak?" Sejeong mucul sambil bawain iced coffee buat Hangyul. Wajahnya seperti mengatakan _apa gue bilang _setiap kali Hangyul punya Alpha baru, padahal Sejeong gak pernah _bilang _apa-apa ke Hangyul. Pokoknya itu udah jadi setting defaultnya dia—selalu berasumsi bahwa dirinya benar.

"Biasa aja, lo kan lebih master daripada gue," ujar Hangyul mengingatkan, dan Sejeong menganggukan kepalanya seperti mengatakan _bener juga_.

"Lucu aja kita ngambil tempat di otak orang-orang sampe dipikirin gitu." Jawab Sejeong sambil ngambil lipstick di tasnya.

Seperti sekarang pasti kakaknya Seungyoun lagi siapin makanan mewah di restorannya sambil membayangkan muka Hangyul, dipikirin terus tuh kayak Hangyul seorang Omega yang bisa memangsa Alphanya. Padahal Hangyul sendiri sekarang cuman lagi duduk cantik dibawah sinar matahari di depan area kampus sambil nunggu Seungyoun datang menjemputnya.

"Nggak lucu juga sih gimana kakaknya bakalan nasehatin kak Seungyoun terus menerus tentang eksistensi gue, tapi ya," Ujar Hangyul mengedikan bahunya. "kak Seungyoun kayaknya gak dengerin omongan dia, jadi terserah deh."

Sejeong memandang Hangyul aneh, seperti ada sesuatu diwajahnya. "Sejak kapan lo peduli soal gituan?"

"Soal apaan?"

"Lo beneran suka dia."

"Hah, enggak anjir. Dia tuh lucu," jawab Hangyul sambil ketawa. "Dia ngurus banget mobilnya, lucu deh."

Sejeong masih dengan muka penasarannya cuman melanjutkan. "Gue selalu mikir semakin bertambahnya umur lo, lo bakalan berhenti, dan sadar kalau menikah itu bukan akhir dari hidup lo."

Hangyul yang daritadi duduk bersandar tiba-tiba saja membenarkan letak duduknya lalu menatap Sejeong _face to face, _wajahnya serius. "Gue _gak mau _nikah."

Sejeong memiringkan kepalanya sebagai respon. "Lo bukan anak SMA lagi."

Sudut mata Hangyul melihat mobil Seungyoun sampai di depan area kampus membuatnya bernafas lega bisa melewati pembicaraan ini. Hangyul buru-buru berdiri dan masukin semua barang-barangnya yang berserakan dimeja ke tasnya. Tapi Sejeong masih saja mengeluarkan suaranya. "Lo bukan seseorang yang bisa hidup kesepian, oke? Lo selalu pikir main-main sama Alpha itu lucu, tapi gue tau lo lebih baik daripada ini!"

Hangyul memberi lambaian tangannya ke Sejeong sebagai respon perkataannya lalu berjalan ke arah mobil Seungyoun.

Waktu pintu mobil mahal tersebut terbuka, Seungyoun dengan cepat mengambil kopi di tangan Hangyul dan menaruhnya di cupholders, mengerutkan dahinya marah jika Hangyul _berani _membawa minuman ke dalam mobilnya. "Apa?" tanya Hangyul menaikan alisnya sambil menutup pintu. "Mobilnya beda nih, takut minuman gue ngotorin interiornya ya?"

Tidak merespon perkataan Hangyul, Seungyoun memilih untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengambil sebuah kartu nama. "Ini, buat lo."

Hangyul meneliti sebuah kartu nama ditangannya. "Service kunci?" jawab Hangyul mengejek lalu menyodorkan kartu nama itu di depan wajah Seungyoun.

"Kemarin waktu gua kerumah lo, pintunya gak dikunci, kayaknya rusak. Ganti aja jadi pake password," jawab Seungyoun sebelum Hangyul mengejeknya aneh. "tinggal telpon aja bilang nama gua, nanti mereka dateng benerin."

"Oh, gue gak sadar kak," respon Hangyul menaruh kartu nama tersebut di dalam backpacknya lalu kemudian berencana mengambil kopinya, tapi hal itu dihentikan dengan tangan Seungyoun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya kopi Hangyul harus menunggu sampai ia keluar dari mobil ini. "Lagipula ada bokap gue ini, siapa juga yang mau nyuri barang dirumah gue."

"Ayah lo gak setiap saat ada dirumah."

"Ada semprotan lada dirumah gue, gue juga pernah taekwondo, gue tau cara ngehadepin Alpha."

Seungyoun sama sekali gak keliatan percaya akan perkataan Hangyul. "Udah benerin aja kuncinya supaya gue gak kaget kalo liat ada Omega yang diserang di dalam rumah cuma karna kunci pintu rumahnya rusak."

Akhirnya, Seungyoun menyalakan mobilnya dan lalu keluar dari area kampus. Hangyul menyadari kalau mereka punya kebiasaan melakukan hal itu, duduk di dalam mobil sebentar lalu mengobrol di area parkir, bahkan Sejeong masih melihat mereka sambil menyesap lattenya. "Gue juga punya sesuatu buat lo kak."

Seungyoun melirik Hangyul yang sedang meraih sesuatu dari backpacknya. Hangyul kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah spatula sambil ngomong ta-da! "Nah kapan-kapan lo harus masakin makanan yang lebih enak dari yang pernah lo buat dirumah gue." Ujar Hangyul.

Seungyoun nerima spatula yang diberikan oleh Hangyul saat mereka mampir di lampu merah, Hangyul tidak mengharapkan apapun dari perkataannya tadi, tapi ternyata Seungyoun memberinya respon yang mengejutkan. "Kapan-kapan main aja ke apartemen gua, nanti gua masakin."

Pergi ke apartemen Seungyoun, dimana mereka bakalan cuman berduaan sepertinya membuat akting mereka menjauh dari _script _yang sudah direncanakan. Melenceng jauh banget.

Tapi Hangyul pengen..

Dirinya ingin melihat apartemen Seungyoun, dan melihatnya memasak menggunakan spatula yang diberikan oleh Hangyul sambil ngobrol.

"Boleh deh kak, kapan-kapan main."

Seungyoun tersenyum padanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Hangyul harus mengingat perkataan Yohan yang sudah tertanam di dalam otaknya.

_Jangan sampai jatuh cinta sama Alpha_

**


	5. Chapter 5

Hangyul nggak kepikiran sama sekali kalau kalimat yang bakal pertama kali Seungyoun katakan saat ia mengajaknya ke apartemen si pemuda yang lebih tua adalah, "Maaf berantakan," karena bagi Hangyul level berantakannya apartemen mewah pasti beda banget sama rumah Hangyul yang biasa aja. Tapi setelah matanya berkeliling menatap keseluruhan apartemen besar Seungyoun, Hangyul akhirnya mengerti jika ruangan tersebut memang berantakan.

Hangyul sedikit ketawa saat melihat kabel xbox 360 milik Seungyoun yang ditaro asal-asalan di depan tv 40 inch-nya beserta beberapa macam gitar yang ditaro sembarangan diatas sofa, lalu ia melihat ke arah dapur dimana mesin pembuat kopi Seungyoun bertengger rapi. "Kayaknya yang diurus cuman kopi doang, kak."

Seungyoun menyeringai, menyuruh Hangyul untuk duduk dimana saja sambil dirinya mencoba membuat makanan, "Katanya nyokap lo suka gue kak."

"Iya bener kok," jawab Seungyoun tanpa nada terkejut di suaranya. "Dia telepon gua ngomong kalo lo cocok-cocok aja buat dijadiin pasangan, walaupun sedikit—out of the box."

"Hehe iya itulah gue kak." Jawab Hangyul. "Tapi gue gak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal kakak lo ya kak."

Seungyoun gak ngasih komen soal pernyataan yang baru saja diberikan Hangyul.

Seungyoun cuman natap Hangyul simpel terus balik lagi ke kerjaan dia bikinin makanan.

"Tapi Hanbyul suka gue."

Seungyoun tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Beberapa jam kemudian, disaat semua makanan sudah dilahap habis oleh mereka berdua, Hangyul dan Seungyoun memutuskan untuk duduk di dapur selama beberapa saat dalam keheningan. Sebenernya banyak banget hal yang bisa mereka lakukan kalau saja mereka beneran pacaran. Dan Hangyul bukan bermaksud mengaitkannya dengan kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan dikamar, tapi hal-hal kecil seperti nonton netflix atau main gitar, Hangyul juga bisa bacain koleksi buku yang ada di ruang tamu. Mereka bisa ngabisin waktu banyak disini, dari sore jam enam sekarang sampai malam hari.

Sayangnya, mereka gak punya status—boro boro pacaran. Hal itu bikin Hangyul takut banget karena dirinya mulai kepikiran well, gimana kalau mereka pacaran beneran, dan detail-detail kecil yang ada di pikirannya, tapi mereka enggak, mereka nggak pacaran. Dan Seungyoun tahu itu, sebagaimana Hangyul juga tahu.

Karena setelah sepuluh menit terlewati dalam keheningan, Seungyoun akhirnya bilang, "Yuk gua anter pulang."

Dan Hangyul jawab, "Iya, gue juga banyak tugas."

**

"Kunci rumah lo udah dibenerin?"

Belum juga Hangyul duduk dengan bener di restoran tempat mereka bakal makan siang saat Seungyoun menanyakan hal perihal kunci rumah, Hangyul memutarkan bola matanya sebelum menjawab. "Work in progress, kak."

"Mau gua temenin nyari kuncinya?"

"Nggak usah," Hangyul memutar bola matanya lagi. "Gue aja kak. Gue gak tau kalo lo terobsesi banget sama kunci rumah gue, tapi-"

"Yang ada di pikiran gua cuman nggak selayaknya seorang omega tinggal dirumah yang kuncinya rusak."

Hangyul mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap tajam Seunyoun. Fakta yang penting adalah Hangyul bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan skill taekwondonya. Memang ada perbedaan dalam ukuran seorang alpha dan omega seperti contohnya Seungyoun dan Hangyul. Tapi tetep aja hal itu bikin Hangyul bete. "Iya nanti dibenerin."

"Ini bukan perintah," ujar Seungyoun sambil mengangkat alisnya, "soal keamanan itu bukan candaan."

**

"Kuncinya udah dibenerin?"

Hangyul menatap Seungyoun sambil memakan yogurt yang ada ditangannya, "Belum."

Seungyoun balik menatapnya lama seperti mikir seberapa pikunnya Hangyul buat ngelakuin hal kecil untuk menelepon tukang kunci dan duduk manis dirumah menunggu pekerja tersebut datan dan mengganti kunci rumahnya dengan sistem password. Seungyoun yang udah kepalang jengkel karena dia kepikirian suatu saat dirinya menemukan Hangyul yangd diperkosa atau lebih buruk lagi terbunuh di dalam rumahnya sendiri hanya karena bocah itu lupa membetulkan kunci rumah. "Lo tuh bener-bener ya, harus gua yang lakuin sendiri kayaknya-"

"Nggak usah kak," jawab Hangyul cepet, "Gue bisa telepon orangnya sendiri kok, nggak perlu nakutin tukang kunci pake kekuatan Alpha lo-"

"Oh my god..."

"IYA gampang kak, tenang aja sih, cuma kunci rumah ini."

**

Hangyul memasuki mobil Seungyoun malam hari saat dirinya sudah menyelesaikan shift di bowling center, jadi wajah Seungyoun diterangi hanya oleh pencahayaan minim lampu jalan saat ia bertanya, "gimana kunci rumah?"

"Lo kayak dosen gue aja kak yang nanyain soal tugas," jawab Hangyul menghela nafas berat.

"Ya emang udah tugas gua buat mastiin kalo nggak ada orang yang bakal nyoba-nyoba ngambil kesempataan dari omega gua saat tau kalo kunci pintu rumahnya rusak."

Hangyul memutar bola matanya lagi tapi sekarang ia tahu bahwa Seungyoun benar. Dirinya bisa menghandle beberapa alpha seperti kebanyakan omega laki-laki yang lain—tapi banyak orang gila diluar sana. Bau omega itu enak, ada senjata tajam yang dijual belikan sembarangan, dan ada orang menakutkan yang menggunakannya untuk melakukan hal-hal jahat. Hangyul seharusnya menelepon tukan kunci itu disaat ia ingat.

Banyak banget yang ada di pikiran Hangyul sampai-sampai dirinya lupa kalau Seungyoun baru aja bilang omega gue bukan seorang omega.

Hangyul melirik ke wajah Seungyoun berharap si pemuda yang lebih tua akan sadar atas kesalahannya; tapi muka Seungyoun datar, agak marah karena tahu Hangyul belum melakukan suruhan kecilnya, jadi Hangyul cuma diam aja saat Seungyoun menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya ke arah rumah Hangyul.

**


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah sebulan lamanya mereka “_dating”, _Hangyul dan Seungyoun akhirnya memiliki sebuah ‘rutinitas’. Setiap pagi Hangyul punya kelas, Seungyoun pasti akan menjemputnya dan menunggu di depan rumah Hangyul, sekitar sepuluh menitan, sedangkan Hangyul lari-lari di dalem rumah buat masukin keperluan kuliahnya ke tas sambil menggigit rotinya, dan menuang kopi panas kedalam botol minumnya, seringkali hal tersebut membakar jari-jari cantiknya. Setelah semua beres, ia akan berlalu kecil menuju mobil Seungyoun.

Setiap Hangyul memiliki kelas yang sama dengan Yohan, mereka pasti duduk bersebelahan, ketika sang dosen memulai pelajarannya, Yohan akan melirik ke arah Hangyul sambil mengerutkan hidungnya jijik seperti ia bisa mencium bau Seungyoun melekat di tubuhnya, “Nggak suka bau omega lo kecampur sama tu orang,” pasti itu selalu jawaban yang diberikan Yohan ketika Hangyul tanya kenapa muka dia tiap pagi asem banget.

Yohan bukanlah _fans nomor satu _dari pertunjukan yang Hangyul dan Seungyoun berikan. Untuk minggu pertama, Yohan masih kalem dan ngebawa semua sebagai candaan, tapi kemudian dirinya gelisah juga akan fakta Hangyul dan Seungyoun sering banget ngabisin waktu bersama, tanpa cerita detail tentang kegiatan apa aja yang mereka lakuin, terus Yohan juga sebel karena Hangyul sebel kalau sahabatnya itu sebel- jadi sekarang, Yohan cuma bisa ngasih pandangan tajamnya setiap Seungyoun muncul.

Yohan nggak salah juga sih. Hangyul seperti melupakan keberadaan Yohan setelah kelas selesai. Hangyul menghabiskan waktu luangnya di apartemen Seungyoun, nggak ngapa-ngapain sih, cuma ngobrol sambil makan-makanan yang dimasakin oleh Seungyoun. Beberapa hari kemarin juga mereka abis tukeran hadiah _courting _lagi, Seungyoun ngebeliin Hangyul korek api yang gambarnya bisa custom, dan sebaliknya Hangyul beliin pick gitar yang gambarnya juga custom.

Kayaknya Yohan masuk ke golongan beberapa orang yang gak suka liat Hangyul dan Seungyoun jadian. Sisanya, banyak banget yang suka liat mereka jalan bersama. Kadang saat mereka lagi keluar bareng, Hangyul bakal ngedapetin beberapa orang mandangin mereka lama- bukan pandangan nge judge, apalagi waktu tangan Seungyoun menjulur untuk memegang jari-jari Hangyul, orang-orang yang ngeliat pasti senyum sampe-sampe ada rumor kalau Seungyoun udah beli cincin buat Hangyul. Yang muda cuman bisa ketawa kenceng waktu itu.

Sekarang, ada perasaan aneh saat Hangyul mendengar hal tesebut. Seungyoun gak akan pernah beliin Hangyul cincin. Mikirin itu entah kenapa Hangyul jadi sedih.

Ujian akhir semester udah berakhir dan Hangyul ngambil lebih banyak shift di bowling center sedangkan Seungyoun meminta maaf lalu bilang kalau dirinya gak bisa sering-sering jadi supir Hangyul soalnya restoran punya dia lagi rame-ramenya kalau _summer _datang, tapi entah kenapa setiap restoran punya Seungyoun tutup jam satu malam, mereka pasti nyempet-nyempetin jalan-jalan ngelilingin kota sambil dengerin radio. Kadang mereka juga duduk diam lama di parkiran McDonalds jam 2 malem. Semua ini bikin Hangyul mikir...

Aneh banget. Aneh dimana Seungyoun kurang lebih bakal ngelakuin apa aja yang Hangyul suruh walaupun dibarengi dengan hembusan nafas kesal, aneh dimana Hangyul ngabisin waktu sering banget sampe Yohan sebel, dan aneh saat Hangyul menyadari mereka gak pernah ngata-ngatain satu sama lain lagi, padahal satu bulan yang lalu Hangyul yakin kalau mereka ini saling membenci.

Sekarang, Hangyul nggak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Semuanya aneh dan Hangyul terlalu takut untuk ngambil waktu dan berpikir kenapa, atau bagaimana, atau apa yang sedang terjadi di pikirannya- jadi ya kurang lebih, Hangyul cuekin masalah itu dan berharap masalahnya bisa teratasi dengan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tapi waktu berkata lain, tentu saja, karena jika sebuah masalah terlalu lama dicuekin, _it wiil get worse._

**

“Nggak suka yang itu kak,” ujar Hangyul pada Seungyoun saat lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk memilih sepasang sepatu yang ada di mall.

Seungyoun menghela nafas berat. “Kayaknya lo gak suka semua sepatu yang ada disini.”

Hangyul menunjukan sepatu yang sedang dipakainya lalu berkata, “Ini kan masih bisa dipake.”

“Udah jelek,” jawab Seungyoun untuk kesekian kalinya menggunakan kata ‘jelek’.

“Tapi ini nyaman.”

“Udah berapa lama pake itu sepatu?”

Hangyul natap lagi kebawah lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. “Baru setahun kayaknya,”

Seungyoun mengusap wajahnya kasar. “Yaudah beli yang bentuknya sama aja-“

“Nggak bisa kak tetep aja nggak bakalan nyaman selama beberapa bulan kedepan.”

“Yaudah, _fine,” _jawab Seungyoun frustrasi lalu menarik tangan Hangyul untuk menjauh dari toko, “tapi kalau yang ini udah rusak, kayaknya bentar lagi juga rusak, lo bilang gua.”

“Iya, iya, iya,” Hangyul memutar bola matanya dan pasrah aja tangannya ditarik keluar dari mall. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, setelah beberapa kali jalan bareng, Hangyul mulai merasa nyaman saat kepalanya kena bahu Seungyoun atau tangannya yang di genggam lama oleh si pemuda yang lebih tua. _It’s nice, _rasanya relax aja bagi Hangyul berada di dekat seorang Alpha.

Saat Seungyoun mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, Hangyul mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang, jadi ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa itu.

Kang Hyunbin bejalan di belakang mereka sambil menggunakan kacamata hitam dan seringaian tinggi diwajahnya, pasti ada _maunya _nih orang. Dia nggak hanya dateng untuk nyapa sedikit dan ngobrol, dia dateng pasti buat jadi cowo brengsek.

“Hey _slut_, kirain kalian cuma bercanda.”

Hyunbin mantan Hangyul selalu memiliki pandangan mata kejam seperti tidak terima dulu sudah diputusin Hangyul.

“Kayak nggak ada yang lain aja, Cho.”

Hangyul cuman bisa menunduk, bingung mau ngomong apa. Setengah badannya udah narik Seungyoun buat masuk ke dalem mobil, tapi Hyunbin masih belom berhenti bicara, “Bisa dapetin yang lebih baik lagi loh, ngapain pake yang udah bekas-“

Perkataan Hyunbin terpotong oleh pukulan keras yang dilayangkan oleh Seungyoun, Hangyul yang terkejut karena Seungyoun sudah tidak berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa menganga. 

“_Fuck” _ujar Hyunbin.

“Itu bukan urusan lo,” jawab Seungyoun meraih kerah baju Hyunbin, Hangyul yang sadar jika Seungyoun tidak akan berhenti langsung maju dan memeluk pinggang Seungyoun, menariknya menuju mobil. “Gue nggak mau kalian berantem di parkiran Lotte mall! Coba belajar untuk nutup mulut lo Hyunbin!” teriak Hangyul saat Hyunbin hanya bisa pegangin mukanya yang udah biru lalu pergi menjauh dari mereka. Detik berikutnya Hangyul membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Seungyoun masuk.

“Gue gak habis pikir lo sampe mukul dia kak,” ujar Hangyul tidak percaya.

“Orang kayak gitu butuh dipukul seenggaknya dua kali dalam setahun supaya gak jadi _serial killer_,” jawab Seungyoun.

Seungyoun diem aja selama beberapa menit, sampai Hangyul tiba-tiba nggak ngefilter omongannya lalu bilang “Gue benci banget sama Hyunbin, dia marah karena gue gak pernah ngasih ketertarikan gue waktu kita dulu pacaran.”

Karena Seungyoun nggak ngerespon apa-apa, Hangyul lanjutin perkataannya “sekarang kayaknya dia tambah gak suka karena kita pacaran.” Dengan cepat, Hangyul membenarkan. “Boongan. Pacaran boongan.”

Tetep aja, Seungyoun diem. Setelah beberapa menit, Hangyul nyerah juga, yaudah terserah deh mau ngapain. Sampai akhirnya Seungyoun ngomong “Pulang ke apartemen gua dulu, kemarin sweater lo ketinggalan.”

“Iya.” respon Hangyul kecil.

**


	7. Chapter 7

“Maaf ya kak udah ninggalin sweaternya disini,” ujar Hangyul ketika mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Seungyoun. “Pasti bau omega nya udah kesebar.”

Seungyoun terlihat ragu untuk sesaat, membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Sampai kemudian, ia mengangkat bahunya lalu berkata, “Wanginya enak kok.”

Dengan senyuman, Hangyul memutar bola matanya lalu mengangguk. Udah banyak yang bilang sebelumnya—salah satu _charm _yang dimiliki oleh Hangyul. “Kayak gimana wanginya kak?”

Seungyoun mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali, menaikkan alisnya sambil berpikir. Menjelaskan wangi natural seseorang itu cukup sulit, dan Hangyul sudah bertanya pada beberapa Alpha sebelumnya, seenggaknya tahu wanginya bisa dibandingkan dengan sesuatu, tapi para Alpha tersebut hanya bilang _gak tau ah, pokoknya enak. _Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Seungyoun mengatakan, “Kayak...”

Seungyoun memberikan tampang serius pada Hangyul, dan Hangyul membalasnya dengan senyuman. Seungyoun menundukan kepalanya mendekat, mengendus, dan menaikan alisnya lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, Seungyoun benar-benar menyandarkan kepalanya mendekat ke arah leher Hangyul, menempelkan hidungnya disana, dan ia pun mengendus lagi. Geli rasanya, jadi Hangyul tertawa kecil.

“Kayak rumput yang baru dipotong,” jawab Seungyoun mulai menjauhkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Hangyul.

Hangyul mengerucutkan hidungnya kesal sambil menggeleng. “Kok kayaknya malah gak enak sih.”

“Bukan gitu, maksudnya lebih baik-“

“Bau tanah sama kotoran hewan dong-“

“Bukan,” ujar Seungyoun menggeleng cepat. “Kayak udara segar di musim semi.”

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Seungyoun adalah kalimat terbaik yang pernah seorang Alpha utarakan padanya, dan Seungyoun mengatakannya dengan tulus dan tanpa ragu. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengatakannya seperti Seungyoun ingin memiliki wewangian tersebut untuk terus ada di sampingnya, selalu. Udara segar dan musim semi, awal yang

baru, menjemur pakaian sampai kering dibawah matahari, bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman depan rumah.

Hangyul melirik kearah bibir Seungyoun, hanya beberapa detik, lalu dengan cepat mengalihkannya menuju mata Seungyoun lagi. Semua berlangsung tepat saat Hangyul mendapati Seungyoun yang juga melirik ke arah bibir_nya,_ mata si pria yang lebih tua itu tidak berkedip sama sekali. Hangyul bergerak duluan, memajukan tubuhnya sampai Seungyoun tahu apa yang ingin Hangyul lakukan. Saat protes tidak datang dari mulut Seungyoun, Hangyul melanjutkannya dengan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sengyoun.

Ketika Hangyul menyudahi ciuman singkatnya, Seungyoun mengatakan, “Kirain lo benci sama gua.”

Hanyul ketawa. Ada banyak hal yang bisa dirinya katakan untuk merespon, seperti, udah lama rasa benci Hangyul pada Seungyoun hilang, atau tentang pikirannya yang selalu menyatakan jika Seungyoun adalah orang paling baik yang pernah Hangyul temui, atau tentang harapannya tentang status sebagai pacar bohongan itu bisa menjadi nyata, tapi Hangyul nggak bisa bilang hal tersebut. Hangyul kejam pada dirinya sendiri, jadi dia merespon, “abisnya lo ganteng kak.”

“Lo juga.” Jawab Seungyoun sambil berdeham. “Mau ciuman lagi?”

Kali ini, saat mereka ciuman, _it’s not so gentle. _Hangyul _literally smashing his face into Seungyoun’s, _keras banget sampe Seungyoun ngeluarin erangan jorok dari tenggorokannya. Hangyul menarik Seungyoun mendekat, tangannya ada di leher Seungyoun, sampai Hangyul frustrasi dengan jarak mereka yang masih berdiri dekat pintu. Tanpa memutuskan ciumannya, Seungyoun berinisiatif untuk menarik Hangyul kearah sofa, dan dengan cepat Hangyul merangkakan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Seungyoun dan menyatukan paha mereka, membiarkan kedua tangan Seungyoun bertengger di pinggang Hangyul sambil menciumnya lebih dalam.

**

**

Tersadar setelah bangun dari tidurnya, Hangyul segera mencari pakaiannya yang tadi sudah berserakan entah dimana, tangannya mengusap wajahnya lalu menggeleng dan berpikir _holy shit gue dan kak Seungyoun baru aja having sex dengan status pacar bohongan jadi maksudnya apa sih ini haruskah gue peduli tapi gue gak mau peduli juga, tapi kenyataannya gue peduli, _kemudian melirik ke arah samping tempat tidur Seungyoun dimana lelaki tersebut sedang menatap Hangyul yang kebingungan.

Wajah Seungyoun datar, nggak marah tapi nggak senyum juga. Wajahnya hanya wajah Seungyoun biasa. Tapi yang aneh adalah kenyataan dimana Seungyoun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Hangyul mencoba menatap matanya. Hangyul ingin bertanya padanya apakah ia menyesali kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi. Atau ia sadar kalau mereka sudah melakukan hal yang salah. Hangyul ingin meminta Seungyoun untuk berhenti memainkan _games _ini, bertanya apakah Seungyoun benar-benar ingin bersamanya atau tidak, karena Hangyul takut disakiti lagi, sekarang yang ada di pikirannya bukanlah sang omega yang menginginkan alphanya, Hangyul hanya menginginkan Seungyoun.

Seungyoun berdeham masih dengan kepalanya yang ditundukan kebawah, lalu mengatakan, “Udah dua bulan ya.”

Hangyul tau udah berapa lama mereka ngelakuin ini. Sebagian dari dirinya udah menghitung hari ke hari, jadi dia tau. “Lama juga ya?” tanya Hangyul. Dirinya benci akan suaranya yang terdengar menyedihkan.

Seungyoun sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, dan berdeham lagi. “Kayaknya ini udah waktunya kita buat, _you know – _putus, atau apalah itu.”

Waktu Hangyul berumur enam belas tahun, dirinya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang menganggap dirinya penting. Kebanyakan remaja di umur segitu mengerti perasaan dimana mereka sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk memberitahu pasangannya jika dia sangat diinginkan, penting, cantik, pintar, _apapun. _Ketika Hangyul dibuang seperti sampah oleh orang yang sama, dia hanya bisa tertawa dan mengejek dirinya sendiri yang sudah berpikir seperti itu, Hangyul tahu jika banyak orang disana yang menjalin hubungan hanyalah untuk mengisi dan menghabiskan waktu luang, Hangyul merasa dirinya tidak penting lagi. _It was the worst feeling in the world, _untuk akhirnya dapat memiliki hanya untuk ditinggal pergi.


	8. Chapter 8

Hangyul bersumpah pada dirinya untuk tidak membiarkan orang lain mempermainkan dirinya lagi. Nggak boleh ada orang yang membuatnya merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta lagi. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Mimpi Hangyul sangat banyak, harus fokus pada hal yang lebih penting, _having sex _cuman untuk penghilang penat saja, tapi pria yang sedang duduk disana, memperhatikannya, mengatakan _udah waktunya putus –_

Waktu yang mereka habiskan selama dua bulan bersama sebagai pacar rasanya _real _sekali. Rasanya seperti Hangyul _baru saja_ diputuskan oleh kekasihnya.

“Oke,” jawab Hangyul. Suaranya terdengar pecah, sakit tapi tak berusaha menyembunyikannya sama sekali karena tubuhnya sudah tak memiliki energi untuk itu, tapi sepertinya Seungyoun tidak sadar. Nggak ada yang bisa dikatakan lagi saat ini. Hangyul, untuk pertama kalinya dalam setahun terakhir ini, merasa _kotor._

Besoknya, Hangyul benar-benar menelepon si tukang kunci lalu memasang sistem password di pintunya yang rusak, kemudian sekaligus berpikir untuk kapan menggunakan voucher makan yang diberikan Seungyoun, agar semuanya cepat berakhir.

**

Hangyul memberitahu segalanya pada Yohan dan Sejeong, kurang lebih karena itu adalah sebuah keharusan. Hangyul harus _curhat _pada orang lain mengenai kebenarannya, sedangkan seisi kota yang lain terkejut dan kesal karena Hangyul dan Seungyoun, yang kelihatannya benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain, akhirnya harus putus dan memberikan _blaming _pada sang alpha karena akhir-akhir ini Hangyul yang selalu terlihat sedih.

Terdengar seperti suatu kebohongan saat mendengar orang-orang mengatakan jika hubungan mereka harusnya berjalan dengan baik, harusnya mereka bisa sampai menikah. Tapi tentu saja itu tak terjadi. Hangyul mengulang-ngulang kalimat tersebut terus menerus seperti mantra untuk dirinya selama satu minggu. Biar gimanapun, Hangyul sudah lama berakting jika dirinya bisa hidup sendiri dan tidak butuh orang lain.

Yohan nggak keliatan kaget, sahabatnya itu cuma ketawa sedikit sambil mengangkat bahunya dan mengatakan _well, nggak lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah lo lakuin kok gyul. _Hangyul tau sahabatnya itu hanya mencoba untuk memberikan support tanpa _menjudge _dan memberikan reaksi kecil supaya Hangyul tidak merasa sedih, tapi rasanya hati Hangyul malah semakin buruk, merasakan dirinya tidak berarti.

Dan Sejeong, hanya memberikan senyumannya sambil menatap Hangyul bingung. Cewek itu mengangkat alisnya dan menyuruh Hangyul menjelaskan semua sampai ke detail-detailnya. Hangyul tidak menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Seungyoun _having sex _sebelum putus. Malu banget soalnya, baru kali ini orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan saat ia putus dengan Alpha, biasanya tatapan yang orang-orang berikan itu pastilah mengejek atau _judging._

“Lo bilang keluarga dia kurang lebih gak suka sama lo dari awal,” ujar Sejeong setelah cerita Hangyul selesai, menyipitkan matanya curiga. “Terus _kenapa _dia ngelakuin semua ini buat ngeyakinin keluarga dia?”

Hangyul ngegelengin kepalanya. “Nggak tau,” tanpa ngelihat muka mereka berdua, dia ngelanjutin. “Tu orang gak pernah ngasih tau, dan gue juga nggak mau tau. Pokoknya brengsek aja.”

Untungnya, Hangyul berhasil mendapatkan voucher makan di restoran Seungyoun sebagai permintaan Yohan. Seungyoun memberinya tiga voucher sekaligus dimana voucher tersebut bisa digunain tanpa minimal pembelian alias kalau makan disana ya gratis-gratis aja. Sebenernya Hangyul pengen banget ngebuang semua voucher itu ke sungai buat menghapus semua kenangan dia sama Seungyoun, tapi bakalan aneh kalau Hangyul bilang ke Yohan dia gak mau ke restoran tersebut buat ngehindarin sang Alpha, pasti Yohan langsung curiga nih anak pasti gak jujur tentang ceritanya, jadi Hangyul mencoba untuk cuek dan memutuskan untuk pergi kesana bersama Yohan.

**

“Selamat datang silahkan masuk, anda akan dilayani oleh Sungwon malam ini.” Ujar seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu masuk restoran pada Hangyul dan Yohan.

“Terimakasih.” Jawab Hangyul lalu mengorder makanan pembuka yang cukup banyak untuk memuaskan dirinya. Jika Hangyul dipaksa untuk duduk di kandang singa seperti ini, Hangyul akan memilih untuk makan sebanyak-banyaknya sampai ia dapat melupakan dirinya sedang berada dimana.

Setelah makanan mereka sudh berjalan setengahnya, Hangyul tiba-tiba ngeh kalau ada seorang wanita yang duduk sendirian di beberapa bangku depan mereka. Wanita tersebut duduk menghadap Hangyul jadi dia bisa melihatnya, dan entah karena apa, wanita tersebut terus mencuri pandang ke arah Hangyul. Pakaian wanita itu sangat bagus, dress dan high heels lalu rambutnya pun ditata seperti habis dari salon, tapi yang Hangyul aneh adalah mengapa wanita itu duduk sendirian di restoran mahal. Aneh, Yohan juga sadar.

“Uh. Siapa sih gak kenal,” kata Yohan cuek.

Hangyul mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita tersebut lalu baru saja ingin menyuap spaghetti plus baksonya saat Yohan tibah-tiba menghela nafas kaget, wajahnya tiba-tiba bengong, Hangyul Cuma bisa berkedip sambil ngunyah. “Kenapa?”

Yohan terlihat menelan ludahnya lalu menunjuk ke arah wanita itu dan mengatakan, “Kayaknya gue tau kenapa Seungyoun pura-pura pacaran sama lo.”

Hangyul nggak ngerti selama beberapa detik sampai ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja wanita tadi. Hangyul melihat Seungyoun ada disana, duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dimana Hangyul tidak bisa melihat wajah si pria yang lebih tua. Hangyul menjatuhkan garpu yang dipegangnya yang menimbulkan bunyi _clink. _Detik dimana Hangyul sadar Cho Seungyoun sedang tersenyum pada wanita itu karena Seungyoun datang mengajaknya kesini, ke tempat dimana Seungyoun nggak pernah _suggest _buat ngebawa Hangyul. Ke restoran mahalnya.

“Udah dapet omega baru tuh dia,” Yohan yang nggak nyadar masih ngoceh. Yohan belum ngeliat gimana pucetnya wajah Hangyul, “Gue berani taruhan dia cuman mau kalian buat pura-pura pacaran supaya dia jadi punya _credibility _di mata omega lain, soalnya dia kan jarang _courting _orang, paling cuman _fwb...”_

Suara Yohan tiba-tiba terdengar menghilang saat Hangyul menatap pasangan yang berada di depannya, ia berpikir, _Seungyoun gunain gue spesifiknya buat ini. _Nggak _fair _sih buat Hangyul ngasih semua _blame _ke Seungyoun karena dari awal kan Hangyul juga gunain Seungyoun buat benefit dia juga. _It was mutual shitting _diantara mereka. Mereka tau waktu ngejalanin _courting _boongan itu. Hangyul tau.

Tapi ngeliat langsung kayak gini, ngeliat dimana wanita itu sangat cantik, berpakaian bagus dan memiliki senyum yang indah – bikin Hangyul ngerasa dirinya sangat jelek, bodoh dan tidak berguna. Tiba-tiba hal ini bikin dia inget dimana dirinya telat melakukan sex bersama tujuh alpha, ngerasain berat tubuh mereka diatasnya, bibir-bibir yang berbeda, tanda gigitan mereka, semuanya – dia ngerasa jijik.

Tidak diinginkan.

“...supaya dia bisa nyeyakinin orang-orang. Terus mereka tuh liatnya kalian beneran saling suka, jadi-“

Pelayan mereka, Sungwon, datang dengan senyumannya lagi untuk memastikan apakah minuman mereka kurang. Saat Hangyul melihatnya datang, Hangyul dengan cepat mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meraih voucher yang ada disana. Lalu Hangyul berdiri, “Gue duluan han,” ujarnya terlihat panik sambil menyeret bangku restoran sampai mengeluarkan bunyi decit keras.

“Gyul?” tanya Yohan menatap Hangyul bingung.

“Gue harus pergi han,” ujar Hangyul berteriak kecil di telinga Yohan. Hangyul hampir saja mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah meja karena ia tak mau sampai merasakan malu jika Seungyoun tahu dirinya ada disini.

Saat Yohan hanya duduk disana dengan wajah kebingungannya, Hangyul memutuskan untuk pergi darisana sendiri dan yakin kalau Yohan akan mengikutinya nanti. Tapi hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang salah, karena ketika Hangyul sudah menjauhi meja mereka, Yohan berteriak, “Hangyul!” membuat hampir setengah penghuni restoran melirik dimana teriakan tadi berasal.

Hangyul semakin pucat, ia tidak punya pilihan lain saat melihat Seungyoun kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita tadi ke arah Hangyul, alisnya bertautan.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan untuk sesaat Hangyul merasa takut. Hangyul, berdiri disana dengan noda saus di baju putihnya karena ia nggak ada planning sama sekali untuk datang kesini dengan baju bagus. Hangyul, yang harus membayar makanannya dengan sebuah voucher yang diberikan oleh Seungyoun sebagain hadiah _bohongan _dari _courting bohongan _mereka, dan Seungyoun. Seungyoun yang sekarang duduk disana bersama seorang omega yang sangat cantik dengan pakaian bagusnya.

Hangyul benar saat ia mengimajinasikan momen ini di kepalanya. Ini sangat memalukan. Hangyul pengen nangis rasanya.

“Hangyul?” ujar Seungyoun kaget, tapi kepalang malu. Hangyul berlari dari sana, menuju keluar. Ia mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya mencoba mendekatinya. Semoga aja itu Yohan, semoga. Harusnya Yohan _sih._

Sebagian dari dirinya berharap itu Seungyoun. Soalnya Hangyul punya sisi _masochist._

Hangyul berhasil sampai di parkiran dan merasakan angin malam menyapu wajahnya, membuatnya merasa lebih baik untuk beberapa detik. Nggak terlalu pengap seperti di dalam restoran.

Hangyul benci restoran ini, secara tiba-tiba. Ia _sangat_ benci tempat ini.

Pintu restoran tadi terbuka lalu menunjukan wajah panik Yohan.

“Hey, Gyul,” ujarnya. “Lo gak apa-apa? Hey...”

Hangyul terus berjalan keara mobil Yohan dipakirkan sambil mencoba untuk tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, karena dirinya yakin ia akan mulai menangis jika ia berbicara.

“Lo kesel soalnya Seungyoun bareng sama orang lain?”

“Gue _enggak –“ _jawab Hangyul tapi gak bisa nyelesain ucapannya.

“Ya tuhan, Gyul –“ ujar Yohan dengan suara kecil. “Lo suka dia?”

Hangyul menghentikan langkahnya. Dirinya mengangguk kecil seperti bilang _iya kayaknya. _Yohan sepertinya ingin ngomong lagi tapi terpotong saat pintu restoran terbanting keras membuat mereka berdua kaget, dan tentu saja, itu Cho Seungyoun. Hangyul nggak tau raut muka Seungyoun seperti apa sekarang, tapi dari caranya berjalan, Hangyul tau pria yang lebih tua itu terlihat tidak senang.

“Hangyul,” panggilnya, tangannya memberi isyarat seperti _what the fuck?_

Untuk beberapa alasan, isyarat tersebut malah bikin Hangyul jadi lebih marah karena sepertinya Seungyoun gak punya _clue _atas kejadian _walk out _nya Hangyul dari restoran. Marah banget, Hangyul marah banget sampe rasanya mau mukul mobil terdekat yang ada, dan dia nggak mau ngomong sama Seungyoun selamanya. Tapi semua itu gak dilakuin, Hangyul memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seungyoun lalu berjalan lagi. Yohan, sebagai sahabat setia Hangyul, berjalan mengikuti dari belakang, nggak ngasih lirikan sama sekali ke Seungyoun.

“Hangyul! Lee Hangyul!”

Mereka hampir sampai di mobil Yohan. Tapi Seungyoun lebih cepat, tangannya menggenggam tangan Hangyul menghentikan pria yang lebih muda agar tidak masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mata mereka sekarang saling menatap. Seungyoun terlihat marah dan tidak percaya.

“Apasih?” tanya Seungyoun menghiraukan posisi Yohan. “Lo marah?”

Hangyul dengan tawa sarkatiknya memutar bola mata lalu menjawab. “Apa gue _marah.”_

Seungyoun menatap Hangyul lama, “Kenapa kok kayaknya pertanyaan gua konyol?”

“Kenapa lo peduli gue marah atau nggak?” balas Hangyul. “Lo kan bukan pacar gue lagi, eh nggak pernah jadi pacar malah.”

Hangyul diam menunggu respon dari Seungyoun. Saat pria itu tak mengatakan apapun, ia melanjutkannya lagi.

“Lo gak ngasih tau gue tujuan lo sebenernya,” ujar Hangyul sambil memberikan jari telunjuknya ke dada Seungyoun, “Lo bilang ini tentang keluarga lo, dan pandangan orang lain ke lo, tapi ternyata enggak. Lo gunain gue supaya dapetin itu cewek, dan _akting _lo bikin gue yakin kalo lo beneran _suka _sama gue –“

Seungyoun mengalihkan pandangannya, raut wajahnya tidak percaya, tapi dia nggak berusaha memotong perkataan Hangyul.

“...dan itu- gue malu banget kak. Lo bikin gue _malu, _gue gak tau kenapa lo gak ngeliat kalo.”

“Lo kan udah setuju,” jawab Seungyoun, suaranya datar banget. Tapi dari mukanya Hangyul tau nih cowok pengen ngebentak Hangyul, tapi gak dia lakuin. “Lo setuju dari awal, dan lo bahkan gak peduli-peduli amat kenapa gue pengen lakuin ini semua. Tapi- iya, emang gue lagi tertarik sama cewek-“

“Gue benci sama lo,” teriak Hangyul sebelom Seungyoun sempet nyelesain kalimatnya. “Anjing lo kak, kenapa lo- “

“Lo bilang gak apa-apa kan! Lo udah setuju!”

“_Lo _mutusin gue abis kita ngesex, Cho Seungyoun! Gue kira perasaan lo ke gue _beda._”

Yohan yang masih ada disana langsung mematung saat mendengarnya. Seungyoun lalu menundukan kepalanya seperti ia _harus_ menundukannya. “Gua gak mutusin lo, Gyul,” jawabnya pelan, “Kita gak pernah pacaran.”

Tenggorokan Hangyul tiba-tiba terasa gatal, pasti ini tanda-tanda dimana ia akan mulai menangis. Hangyul menganggukan kepalanya, karena emang dia gak tau mesti ngapain. Ia mengangguk, dan mulai menangis, ia tahu tak ada yang bisa ia katakan untuk menyangkalnya. Emang cuman di pikiran Hangyul aja kalau mereka udah saling suka, Hangyul beneran udah jatuh cinta, tapi di pikiran Seungyoun...ya nggak sama. Seungyoun ingin bersama dengan wanita lain, yang lagi duduk didalam sana menunggungnya. Seungyoun menggunakan Hangyul. Hangyul mencoba untuk marah lagi, tapi ini emang udah jadi kesalahannya, dia tau itu.

Hangyul cuman bisa menangis, keras banget sampe Seungyoun mukanya panik. Seungyoun mencoba untuk memegang tangan Hangyul tapi Hangyul dengan cepat menghempaskan, “Jangan pegang gue,” cicitnya kecil sambil mengusap airmata yang mengalir, “Jangan pernah lo sentuh gue lagi, brengsek –“

“_Leave him alone,” _ujar Yohan saat dirasanya Seungyoun tidak berjalan menjauh. Hangyul akhirnya sampai ke mobil Yohan lalu masuk, ia masih mendengar suara Seungyoun yang mengatakan, “Gua pikir emang ini yang lo inginkan,” Pria yang lebih tua itu mencoba menghalangi Hangyul membuka pintu mobil Yohan, terus ngomong lagi, “Gyul, nanti dulu, jangan pergi, bentar aja, gua mau jelasin,” tapi semuanya terlambat, Hangyul udah nutup pintunya. Yohan udah menyalakan mesin dan mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari sana.

“Gue benci alpha,” tangis Hangyul sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Dirinya belum pernah menangis seperti ini lagi sejak. Sejak kapan ya? Belum pernah Hangyul nangis kayak gini kayaknya. Baru kali ini aja hatinya terasa sakit banget.

“Gue benci mereka, benci _dia _juga...”

Yohan mengelus pundak Hangyul lembut, “Gyul,” ujarnya, “yang mulai semua ini kan lo sendiri.”

Hangyul bego banget. Bego banget pokoknya. Semuanya udah _berantakan. _“Gue cuman pengen dia suka sama gue, han. Kenapa- kenapa dia nggak peduli sama gue sedikitpun?”

Yohan nggak bisa jawab.


	9. Chapter 9

Sepertinya, Hangyul kurang lebih saat itu _berteriak _saat mengatakan “_Lo _mutusin gue abis kita _ngesex, _Cho Seungyoun!”

Karena, hampir semua orang yang ada di parkiran, diluar parkiran dan orang yang ada di dalem restoran dan anak-anak remaja yang lagi lewat dijalan, ngedengernya. Hangyul nggak kaget kalau semua orang pasti pada nguping pertengkaran mereka saat itu, melihat Hangyul nangis dan Seungyoun menjadi orang brengsek. Untungnya, orang-orang tersebut tidak mendengar keseluruhan bacotan mereka.

Kenyataannya semua orang merasa kasihan pada Hangyul karena statement _ngesex terus diputusin_.

_Fuck you, _Cho Seungyoun.

Hangyul menghabiskan weekend-nya dengan menangis di dalam kamar, makan ice cream dan mengutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena udah setuju buat pergi ke tempat dimana Cho Seungyoun itu berada, sedangkan ayahnya hanya bisa menatap putranya sendu dan Yohan masih nggak tau harus melakukan apa.

Dua minggu kemudian, waktu acara nangis-nangisannya selesai, tiba-tiba Hangyul merasakan rasa marah, marah banget. Dirinya mulai berimajinasi buat ngambil pemukul baseball terus nyamperin mobil Seungyoun buat ngehancurin salah satu kacanya, atau minimal yang paling gampang itu bikin mobilnya lecet dengan menggoreskan kunci di sisi-sisinya.

Tapi semua itu nggak bisa Hangyul lakuin, Hangyul cuman bisa mengganti nomor hapenya setelah Seungyoun nelepon dia ribuan kali tanpa henti. Cowok itu ninggalin pesan panjang selama dua menit di voicemail Hangyul dan langsung Hangyul hapus tanpa ia denger sama sekali, dan yang paling berani, Seungyoun nekat nyamperin Hangyul kerumahnya.

Ayah Hangyul yang buka pintunya. Hangyul ogah cerita banyak soal hubungan mereka berdua ke ayahnya, tapi ya namanya gosip, udah pasti cerita tentang _diputusin abis ngesex _ayah Hangyul udah denger. Hangyul gak tau apa yang dilakukan ayahnya saat membuka pintu dan menemukan wajah yang udah memperlakukan anaknya seperti sampah, tapi entah kenapa, setelah hari itu, Seungyoun gak pernah mencoba buat balik lagi.

Sebenci-bencinya Hangyul sama cowok itu, dirinya masih tetep suka sama si pria yang lebih tua. Bodoh banget, Hangyul sebel sama diri sendiri. Yohan sama Sejeong aja udah mantep banget mendeklarasiin sebagai squad pembenci Cho Seungyoun dan lagi berencana mau ngusilin dia beberapa hari lagi.

Tapi Hangyul bukan anak kucing. Dia itu emang omega, tapi bukan omega lemah yang butuh dimanjain saat seorang alpha bikin dia kesel, oke? Dia bisa ngatasin semuanya sendiri. Hangyul makin kesel waktu dia ketemu Joohyun di pom bensin ketika ia lagi mau ngisiin bensin mobil ayahnya.

“Hey,” panggil Joohyun.

“Maaf kalo nggak sopan kak,” potong Hangyul cepet. “Tapi gue lagi bener-bener gak pengen ngomong sama lo.”

Joohyun keliatan ragu sesaat, “Gue cuman pengen minta maaf soal adek gue,” ujarnya mencoba mendekati Hangyul. “Lucu aja—kirain lo yang bakalan ngancurin adek gue, bukan sebaliknya, tapi...”

“_Tapi _namanya juga alpha,” Hangyul coba menuntaskan perkataannya. “Dia sama kayak yang lain.”

Joohyun nggak mencoba menyangkalnya, “Gue juga mau minta maaf kalo..._you know. _Udah brengsek ke lo waktu itu.”

Hangyul mengibaskan tangannya di depan Joohyun. “Nggak apa-apa kak,”

“Gue harap lo ketemu sama alpha yang lebih baik.” Ujar Joohyun sambil tersenyum lalu pergi menjauh.

Ketika Hangyul kembali ke dalam mobil, ia membuka hapenya yang dari tadi bunyi menandakan pesan dari Yohan

Yohan : _Gue+sejeong baru aja ngembaliin ada kali 4 steak yg udh kita pesen pake alasan2 bego terus seungyoun muncul mukanya kesel banget kayak pengen langsung ngajak brantem, eh pas dia liat itu gue sama sejeong, mukanya brubah panik. Goblok bgt_

Hangyul : _yaampun terus dia bilang apa?_

Yohan : _kaga ngomong apa2 anjir malah dia minta nomor baru lo terus gue jawab anjing lo berani banget?_

Hangyul: _Lah goblok banget. Terus lu kasih gak?_

Yohan : _ya enggak lah. kita terus pergi aja, eh pas mo bayar kasirnya bilang makanannya udh dibayar sama seungyoun. apa banget kan anjir???_

**

Esoknya, Hangyul mengunjungi kafe tempat langganannya seperti biasa, cewek barista yang sepertinya pegawai baru itu tiba-tiba saja memberikannya ekstra boba di minumannya tanpa Hangyul minta. Tampang cewek itu keliatan sedih, kayak ngasih salam turut berduka cita atas kandasnya hubungan Hangyul dan Seungyoun. Sebel banget, Hangyul nggak merasa perlu dikasianin padahal.

Dengan memasang tampang tidak pedulinya, Hangyul berjalan keluar sambil mengatakan terimakasih menyesap minumannya. Diluar cukup panas, tangan Hangyul yang tidak memegang minumannya ia masukan ke dalam kantong celana, tepat pas dia ngelewatin jalanan kecil salah satu cabang restoran Cho, sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menangkupnya dan menarik Hangyul cepat.

Kaget, Hangyul kaget banget. Dirinya di dorong masuk ke gang kecil sampai Hangyul keselek minumannya sendiri, seluruh tubuhnya berada dalam mode panik. Otaknya langsung muter mikir teknik-teknik taekwondo yang pernah ia pelajarin, tapi belom sempet dia mau nonjok si pria asing itu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba dilepas dari cengkramannya.

Shock dikit, Hangyul memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat siapa yang tadi menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gang ini, waktu ngeh itu siapa, Hangyul langsung pucet. Cho Seungyoun, berdiri disana dengan setelan kerja lengkapnya sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas kayak bilang _tenang ini gua._

_“Anjing,” _Teriak Hangyul kasar, “Apa-apaan sih lo kak!”

“Gua-“

“Gue kira lo mau bunuh gue!” teriak Hangyul lagi sambil mulai mukul-mukul dada Seungyoun pake tangannya yang gak megang minuman, “Gue kira lo orang mesum yang biasa nyulik omega terus bunuh mereka, sialan lo-“

Seungyoun meraih tangan Hangyul supaya pukulan di dadanya itu berhenti, tapi langsung dilepas waktu Hangyul ngasih muka jijik ke arahnya. “Maaf, _maaf, _tapi lo gak bakal mau ngomong sama gue kalo gak gini caranya!”

“Bener!” ejek Hangyul mendengus. “Gue tetep gak mau ngomong sama lo kalo gini caranya, gue gak mau ngomong sama lo pokoknya!”

Hangyul berjalan menjauhi Seungyoun yang terus mengekorinya dari belakang gang kecil itu, terus menerus ngomong “Gyul, please, _please, _gua pengen ngomong sama lo, kita harus bicarain ini,”

“Gak ada yang perlu dibicarain,”

“Hangyul sumpah, gua _mohon.”_

Hangyul menggertakan giginya sambil mikir, haruskah ia berlari keluar dari gang ini atau mendengarkan Seungyoun.

“Gua bisa berlutut disini kalo lo mau,”

“Astaga,” Hangyul berhenti, memutar bola matanya. “Apaan lagi sih? Mau ngomong apa lagi?”

Seungyoun mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas lega, seenggaknya Hangyul ingin mendengarnya bicara saat ini, walaupun sambil marah-marah. “Gua sama cewek itu...udah putus.”

Hangyul menganga, “Oh, oke. Terus maksudnya lo mau balik lagi ke omega bekas pake kayak gue, buat lo pake lagi-“

“Nggak, bukan gitu ya ampun-“

“...soalnya tuh cewek akhirnya sadar kalo lo itu _brengsek.”_

“...Gua putusin dia!”

Hangyul yang bingung merespon apa akhirnya cuman berujar, “Oh.”

Seungyoun berjalan mendekati Hangyul lagi, saat tak ada celah diantara mereka, Hangyul berjalan mundur, instingnya masih gak bisa dibohongin. “Gue mutusin dia soalnya dia—dia bukan _lo.”_

_“Apa? Gimana?” _ tuntut Hangyul. “Kalo gitu-“

“Gua jelasin dulu dari awal boleh gak?” kedua tangan Seungyoun sekarang berada di bahu Hangyul, kepalanya sedikit menuduk agar matanya bisa sejajar dengan mata Hangyul.

“Terserah.” Ujar Hangyul mengalihkan pandangannya ia masih belom bisa menatap mata Seungyoun.

“Gua cuman mau ngasih tau yang sebenarnya. _Sorry _kalau diawal gua terkesan nyembunyiin semua, tapi situasinya...” Seungyoun mengusap bahu Hangyul menenangkan, “Waktu gua nyamperin lo, ketemu bokap lo, alasanya emang iya, gua lagi tertarik sama cewek itu, terus gua pikir, dia bakalan mau serius sama gua saat tau gua bisa _courting _omega lain.”

Hangyul menghela nafas lelah. Masih gak habis pikir kalau diawal si pria yang lebih tua darinya ini menggunakan kata keluarga untuk meyakinkan Hangyul memulai semua aktingnya.

“Gua gak ngasih tau semuanya karna gua...gua gak kepikiran sama sekali kalo lo setuju buat ikutan pura-pura jalin hubungan ini, oke? Dan soal kita _having sex _malem itu, gua gak ada maksud buat mempermainkan lo, itu cuman insting kalo gua ternyata—“

Sebelum Seungyoun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hangyul keburu memotong, “_Well, _gue juga kak, gue juga salah, gue tau.”

“Ternyata gua beneran suka sama lo dan gua pengen banget nyentuh lo malem itu,” lanjut Seungyoun gak mau kalah.

“Um...?”

“...ngabisin waktu sama lo itu rasanya beda banget. Lo itu lucu, pinter juga, dan wangi omega lo semakin lama semakin bikin alpha dalam diri gua muncul pengen nge _claim _ lo,” ujar Seungyoun panjang lebar “_and also you were just—beautiful. You _are _beautiful.”_

Hangyul yang masih nggak percaya atas semua perkataan Seungyoun, hanya bisa bengong tanpa merespon apa-apa.

“Ya pastilah gua pengen banget _having sex _sama lo malem itu, tapi bener-bener gak ada motif lain selain rasa pengen gua buat nyentuh lo. Oke? Ngerti gak? Susah emang jelasin alpha dalem diri gua tuh. Tapi beneran, gua emang gak ada otak malem itu. Lo cantik banget.”

“Terus kenapa saat itu juga lo mutusin guenya?”

“Maaf, kirain itu yang lo mau.”

Hangyul mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Seungyoun yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, ingin memberitahu jika sentuhannya sekarang membuat dada Hangyul semakin sakit. “Kenapa bisa bilang gitu-“

“Maaf, maafin gua,” ujar Seungyoun kekeh, nadanya terdengar tulus. “_I’m so sorry. _Tapi gua emang takut waktu itu! Sebelomnya gua gak pernah suka sama orang seperti gua suka sama lo, dan itu bikin gua takut! Jadi gua rasa lo mau putus sebelom kita jalan lebih jauh lagi-“

“Gue gak kepikiran sama sekali kayak gitu kak!” ujar Hangyul menggelengkan kepalanya. “Harusnya lo bisa diskusiin soal itu dulu sama gue bego!”

“Gua tau, oke? Gua tau. Selama dua minggu terakhir ini yang gua pikirin cuma gimana caranya bisa balik lagi ke malem itu!”

“Loh? Tapi lo malah langsung jalan sama itu cewek abis ngebuang gue!”

“Gua harus berhenti mikirin tentang lo!” Seungyoun balas berteriak sekarang—bikin Hangyul kaget, soalnya selama mereka jalan dua bulan ini, Seungyoun gak pernah ngebentak Hangyul. “Gua gak bisa berhenti terobsesi sama lo, gua taunya lo gak pernah peduli sama gua, karna lo langsung setuju kita nyelesain _courting _kita! Tapi waktu—gua—waktu gua liat lo _nangis _di restoran...”

Anjir, pake diingetin kejadian malu-maluin di parkiran itu. “Maaf,” ulang Seungyoun lagi, untuk kebarapa kalinya Hangyul lupa. “Maaf, maaf. Kalo waktu bisa balik lagi, gua bener-bener pengen ngerubah segalanya.”

Hangyul masih diem, diem karna berimajinasi gimana kalau Seungyoun datang tanpa skenario _courting bohongan, _gimana kalau mereka mulai menjalin hubungan sehat dimana mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain tanpa ada drama yang menyelimuti.

_"I can't stop thinking about you." _Seungyoun mengatakannya sambil menundukan kepala dan mendekatkan dahi mereka berdua, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Hangyul, tangannya sekarang mulai melingkari pria yang lebih muda, menarik tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya kedalam pelukan Seungyoun.

Tangan Hangyul belum membalas pelukannya, soalnya dia masih bingung atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Matanya mengerjap di balik dada Seungyoun ketika cowok itu menempelkan hidungnya di leher Hangyul lalu menghela wangi tubuhnya, lama banget seperti orang yang kelaparan.

“Kak Seungyoun-“

_“I’m in love with you, baby. _Gua cinta sama lo.”

Muka Hangyul tiba-tiba anget, Seungyoun gak pernah manggil dirinya selain _Hangyul _atau _Gyul _selama ini, dan kalimat _baby _tadi rasanya seperti kembang api yang menyala di sekujur tubuhnya, terus Hangyul ingin—_ingin Seungyoun._

Tapi tetep aja Hangyul masih marah.

“Stop,” ujar Hangyul mendorong tubuh Seungyoun menjauh, “Lepasin, lepasin gak.” Seungyoun dengan tampang sedih akhirnya melepaskan tubuh Hangyul.

“Lo gila kalo mikir lo bisa muncul gitu aja terus ngomong manis segala macem dan _expect _gue langsung jatoh ke genggaman lo kayak orang idiot gitu aja kak.”

“Percaya sama gua,” jawab Seungyoun suaranya kecil. “Gua juga berpikir gak bakal segampang itu.”

“Ya bagus!” balas Hangyul. “Soalnya itu gak bakal terjadi! Gue marah karna lo udah bohong sama gue, sakit banget kak.”

_“I know.”_

“Banyak yang harus lo benerin soal hubungan kita.” Ujar Hangyul final, dirinya udah mau pergi ninggalin Seungyoun yang mukanya sedih banget sekarang kayak _puppy _tapi gak mencoba menghentikan Hangyul. “Oh iya, satu lagi,” Hangyul berbalik sambil membuka tutup minuman yang tadi ia pegang terus ngebuang semua isinya ke wajah Seungyoun. _“You fuckin deserved that,” _kata Hangyul ngebuang tempat minumannya ke tong sampah.

Seungyoun cuman mengangguk sebagai balasannya, tangannya mencoba membuang boba yang ada di bahunya. “Adil kok,” ucapnya setuju. “Tapi kita belom selesai, Gyul.”

Hangyul ketawa sambil ninggalin Seungyoun yang sekarang ngeluarin sapu tangan dari sakunya.

**


End file.
